Un nuevo Mañana
by Kamika Takahiro
Summary: Masato es un chico reservado que vive bajo las reglas de su padre incluso después de su debut hace ya dos años. Un día conoció a Hiyori, guitarrista de una conocida banda de rock. Tras descubrir que ambos tienen algo en común, tratarán de ayudarse mutuamente para superar sus miedos.
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo Mañana**

La música se detuvo y aún se podían observar a los chicos de pie sobre el escenario hasta que las luces se apagaron y los tres salieron de ahí aún con los eufóricos gritos de los fans. El concierto había terminado.

—¡Hoy de nuevo estuviste genial, Hiyori-chan! —alagó un alegre castaño a una albina.

—Gracias —respondió sonriente— Ustedes también estuvieron genial, Hikaru, Azusa.

—Nee~ ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar?

—¿Celebrar qué? —preguntó esta vez un peliverde de ojos morados dirigiéndose al castaño.

—No lo sé, otro concierto juntos, un día más respirando, sólo quiero una fiesta con nosotros tres —la chica soltó una pequeña risa. Tan energético como siempre.

—Lo siento, creo que esta vez paso.

—¿Eh, por qué Hiyori-chan?

—Estoy cansada, luego de este concierto sólo quiero recostarme—mostró una pequeña sonrisa—. Me adelantaré, nos vemos luego —se despidió y se fue de allí dejando a ambos chicos preocupados, sabían que no estaba siendo honesta.

-Mientras tanto en el Master Curse-

Masato se estaba arreglando para ir a una de las fiestas de su familia a la cual él se encontraba invitado, mientras que Ren sólo lo veía extrañado.

—¿Por qué irás? Sabes que no tienes la obligación de asistir desde que estás ocupado con el trabajo de idol.

—Será la primera vez de Mai-chan en una de esas fiestas y no quiero dejarla sola, sabes lo aburrido que es.

—Yo no puedo ir, tengo trabajo, pero mándale un saludo a la pequeña de mi parte —Ren guiñó un ojo refiriéndose a Mai.

—No lo haré.

—Que serio —rió un poco y Masato salió de la habitación.

Una hora después Masato estaba en la fiesta junto con su hermana procurando no dejarla sola, aunque esto no siempre era posible pues había ocasiones en que la gente se acercaba a hablarle y se alejaba un poco de ella. En cuanto a Mai, era feliz de poder estar con su hermano, sin embargo el tiempo que pasaba con los demás comenzaba a alargarse y ella ya se había aburrido.

Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar hasta que dio con una puerta que daba a la salida. No pudo evitar las ganas de salir a explorar por un momento así que cautelosamente salió tratando de no ser vista.

-En otro lugar-

Hiyori se había cambiado a su ropa normal y caminó hacia una especie de parque en el cual había un quiosco. Se sentó en él mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno que era iluminado por las brillantes estrellas.

"Hiyori-chan, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, y juntos… le demostraremos al mundo el poder de nuestra música. Así que no te preocupes, porque tú eres la única para mí" Aquel paisaje que contemplaba hizo que le llegara a la mente aquel día que hizo una promesa que nunca se cumplió. El recordar aquella hermosa sonrisa y gentil voz hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar mientras sólo permanecía con un semblante serio.

—¿Por qué lloras? —se escuchó la voz de una niña y Hiyori volteó a verla algo alarmada. Se trataba de una pequeña peliazul de cabello corto y unos grandes ojos de un color morado la cual vestía muy elegante.

—¿Dónde están tus padres? Es peligroso que estés sola de noche.

—Mis padres y mi hermano mayor están cerca. Además, si es peligroso estar sola… ¿Por qué tú lo estás?

—Yo soy mayor —contestó y la niña sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Pero tú eres famosa.

—¿¡Qué!? —se había alarmado pues no había actuado como debía hacerlo frente a las cámaras o a sus fans.

—T-tranquila, si no quieres no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo. La verdad yo no te conocía hasta hace un momento, cuando venía para acá vi un montón de anuncios sobre el concierto de una banda y te vi ahí.

—Y-ya veo, p-pero… gracias... por no contarlo —una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Mai! —gritó Masato parado a unos metros de ellas, tenía la respiración agitada y su rostro lucía muy preocupado.

—¡Nii-sama! —Mai se levantó al ver así a su hermano y fue a abrazarlo— …lo siento.

Hiyori al ver que su hermano era Hijirikawa Masato se sorprendió un poco, aunque eso explicaba el parecido que le tenía y lo elegante que vestía.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar para irse de ahí, pero Masato al ver que alguien comenzaba a alejarse se preocupó por Mai al pensar en que fuera alguien que había querido hacerle algo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó serio y ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—No hice ni planeaba hacer algo si eso es lo que te preocupa —contestó seriamente para después voltear a ver a Mai que se encontraba a un lado de su hermano— Adiós Mai-chan —agregó sonriente y Masato se sonrojó ligeramente al verla. Sus cabellos blancos, sus ojos azules, sus facciones tan detalladas y su sonrisa…

—¿Un ángel? —Masato murmuró bajo que no pudieron escuchar y ella se fue del lugar— ¿Quién era ella Mai-chan? —preguntó con curiosidad y Mai desvió la mirada un poco.

—No lo sé —mintió. A pesar de que era su hermano al que no le guardaba secretos, no quería romper su promesa con la chica. Además no era del todo mentira pues no conocía su nombre. Masato al recibir esa respuesta dejó de insistir. La regañó un poco por haberse ido sola y después volvieron juntos a la fiesta.

Hiyori siguió caminando hasta llegar a un departamento y entró en él.

—¡Hiyori-chan! —Hikaru corrió hacia ella apenas la vio— Tardaste mucho, y ya es de noche ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado el castaño mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

—Sí, es solo que me encontré con alguien.

—¿Eh? ¿C-con quien…?

—Se-cre-to —respondió Hiyori divertida y Hikaru ha hecho un puchero.

—Sigues comportandote como un niño —comentó el peliverde que los observaba sentado en un sofá para entonces levantarse quedando frente a ella— ¿No estabas cansada?

—¿Eh? a-ah… s-sí… —desvió la mirada, y entonces Azusa entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hiyori pensó en mentir una vez más, pero tratándose del peliverde no podía mentirle dos veces seguidas. Él era de las pocas personas que la conocían bien, y siendo que además era muy perceptivo, casi siempre resultaba imposible engañarlo.

—Yo… fui descubierta —confesó. Ambos chicos se preocuparon de inmediato— Pero no es alguien de quien nos debamos preocupar, así que...

—Tuvimos suerte por esta vez, pero debes ser más cuidadosa, sabes qué ocurriría si alguien te delata —Azusa la regañó seriamente y Hiyori puso un rostro aún más triste.

—¡Azusa! —exclamó Hikaru al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que lo que decía era cierto, pero esa no era la forma de decírselo, ella era muy frágil en ese momento y ambos lo sabían.

—…Lo sé, lo siento, seré más cuidadosa.

—Hiyori… lo siento, no fue mi intención decírtelo así, pero yo… no quiero perder a un miembro importante para nosotros.

—Lo sé —contestó Hiyori con una sonrisa triste.

—Vamos, quiten esas caras. Nunca permitiré que Hiyori salga del grupo, así que no hay que preocuparse por eso, hay que mirar hacia el futuro ¿no?, y hablando de eso… ¡tenemos un nuevo trabajo~! —anunció alegremente, esperando quitar esa atmósfera.

—¿¡Enserio!? —preguntó Hiyori animada, pues si bien su grupo ya era bastante conocido, siempre aprovechaban cualquier trabajo que tenían para expandir sus fronteras.

—Sí, seremos invitados especiales en un programa de variedades, competiremos con otro grupo en un juego de preguntas. ¿No es genial? Si tenemos a Hiyori-chan de nuestro lado de seguro ganaremos —dijo con el brazo rodeando el cuello de la chica.

—El único que me preocupa eres tú —admitió Azusa.

—¿Ehhhh? —Hikaru hizo pucheros desanimado y Hiyori ha reído un poco.

Al día siguiente fueron al programa y resultó que el equipo con el que competirían sería STARISH, algo que los había entusiasmado ya que sabían que era un grupo de idols famosos.

—Bien, comenzaremos el juego, las reglas son simples, sólo les diré la pregunta y quien apriete el botón primero es el que debe de contestar. Sólo tienen 10 segundos para contestar y quien conteste más preguntas correctamente al final del juego será el equipo ganador —el anfitrión del programa explicaba las reglas del juego.

—Pero nosotros somos siete y ellos sólo tres, ¿no creen que es algo injusto? —preguntó Syo.

—El número de personas en el equipo contrario no es algo que nos importe. Nosotros ganaremos ¿no es así? —preguntó Hikaru sonriente a sus compañeros.

—Nos estás encargando todo —suspiró Azusa.

—Que cruel —se quejó Hikaru.

—¿Entonces están de acuerdo con eso? —Preguntó el anfitrión y ellos asintieron— Bien, entonces comencemos.

El juego comenzó y al principio los únicos que contestaban eran algunos de STARISH y Azuza.

—Vaya, parece que STARISH lleva la delantera, ¿Qué estará pasando con Spinners of tale? —preguntó el anfitrión.

—Vamos Hiyori ¿por qué no contestas? —preguntó Hikaru.

—No es algo que me interese hacer —contestó indiferente, siguiendo su papel.

—Pero si ganamos tendríamos más fama y podrás tocar más —al decir esto Hikaru se vio como Hiyori se animó.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que participar.

—Llevamos la delantera y falta poco tiempo, aunque contesten más preguntas es probable que ganemos —dijo Tokiya analizando las cosas.

—Entonces tendríamos que contestar todas las que resten ¿no? —a Hiyori parecía no importarle lo que Tokiya había dicho.

—Parece que las cosas se animaran por aquí, entonces… ¡Empecemos!

Apenas terminaba de hacer las preguntas, Hiyori tocaba el botón rápidamente sin dejarle oportunidad a los de STARISH, además de que para sorpresa de todos ella siempre respondía correctamente y sin titubear.

El juego terminó y Spinners of tale ganó.

—¡Que sorprendente, Kasamatsu-san consiguió la victoria! —anunció el conductor— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

—Un chico me enseñó muchas cosas desde que era pequeña.

—¿Acaso se trata de alguien especial? —insinuaba haciendo referencia a algo romántico a lo que ella respondió fríamente.

—No. Yo sólo soy capaz de sentir pasión y emoción con el Rock —Al escuchar esto Hikaru tenía un semblante serio que no todos notaron.

El programa terminó y todos los de STARISH se sentían un poco frustrados de haber perdido aquella competencia, en cambio Hikaru estaba muy alegre a pesar de que era molestado por Azusa por no haber contestado ni una sola pregunta.

Los chicos de STARISH se retiraron del edificio para seguir con sus trabajos a excepción de Masato, quien Hiyori pudo ver que se dirigía a la azotea del edificio y lo siguió, diciéndoles a Hikaru y Azusa que la esperaran afuera.

Subió a la azotea y al abrir la puerta observó a Masato quien se encontraba contemplando la vista, y al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, volteó a verla y después volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ciudad.

—H-Hijirikawa-san… ¿Mai-chan le dijo algo? —preguntó pues tenía miedo, ya que aunque él ahora sabía quién era, podía que le dijera algo acerca de su comportamiento o de que la había visto llorando, cosa que le causarían muchas molestias y problemas en su trabajo.

—¿Acaso hay algo que tenga que decirme? —preguntó confuso aliviando un poco a la albina.

—No, realmente no. Creo que es hora de irme. Con su permiso —hizo una leve reverencia sólo para después acercarse a la salida y abrir la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera Masato le habló.

—Espera —al escuchar que la llamaba Hiyori se detuvo para escucharlo— ¿Qué es lo que estás ocultando? — Hiyori dudó en decírselo, pero al ver sus ojos vio que no era una mala persona, que era confiable.

—… Digamos que… tengo cosas que ocultar y cosas que fingir, hacer eso… es mi única oportunidad. Me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero para cumplir mi deseo egoísta —luego de responder su pregunta se fue de inmediato.

Masato se había quedado sorprendido al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso ella lo comprendía?

Flash back

Masato salió de su casa por un momento, necesitaba un descanso antes de volver a una de esas reuniones de negocios a las que era obligado a asistir, pues al ser el heredero, necesitaba aprender de ellas.

Estaba nevando y ya llevaba un rato afuera caminando por lo que pensaba regresar, sin embargo al caminar cerca de un pequeño parque se escuchó el sonido de un teclado. Volteó a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido y observó a una chica pelinaranja tocando aquel instrumento.

"Estrellita dónde estás" una canción simple, y la forma en que la tocaba no era demasiado diferente como para hacerla notar, pero… había algo que le impedía seguir su camino y dejar de escucharla.

Unos niños le aplaudieron y sin darse cuenta él también estaba haciendo lo mismo, aunque no de forma tan animada como hacían los pequeños.

—¿Dónde... aprendiste a tocar?

—Ah, mi abuela me enseñó.

—¿Cómo es que esa canción puede ser tan buena? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Eh, a qué te refieres?

—Es una canción muy simple pero… era muy cálida, era genial —al oír esto Haruka ha sonreído un poco.

—Las canciones tocadas con el corazón son las mejores ¿no?

—Sí. —asintió y se sentaron en una banca del parque para seguir hablando.

—Pronto quiero estudiar música, en la Academia Saotome. Quiero ser compositora.

—Debe ser genial ¿no? Poder seguir tus sueños sin que nadie te lo impida.

—¿A qué te refieres? Tú también puedes hacerlo.

—No, mi familia nunca aprobaría que estudie música, soy el heredero de los negocios familiares, así que no puedo hacer otra cosa más que aprender de los negocios. Ellos ya eligieron mi vida desde que nací. No puedo hacer nada.

—Te equivocas. Si tu sueño es otro deberías luchar para poder lograrlo, incluso si tu familia no lo aprueba, tú debes seguir tus sueños, porque eso es lo que en verdad te importa y te hace feliz. Uno no puede vivir complaciendo a los demás, por que a fin de cuentas es tu vida, no puedes negarte tu propia felicidad.

Aquellas palabras abrieron los ojos de Masato. Ella tenía razón, si eso es lo que en verdad lo hacía feliz, no podía rendirse tan fácil.

Por los próximos días Masato siguió insistiendo y rogando que lo dejaran poder cumplir sus sueños, soportando una y otra vez las respuestas de su padre que no lo dejaba hacer tal cosa, hasta que un día, con el apoyo de su abuelo le autorizó esto, sin embargo tendría una condición.

"Puedes estudiar música por un tiempo, pero tienes prohibido relacionarte demasiado con otras personas, especialmente con chicas. Sigues siendo el heredero de la familia financiera Hijirikawa, por lo que debes salir con alguien digno de la familia, alguien a quien yo escogeré"

Masato se había alegrado por el hecho de que al fin podría estudiar música, sin embargo sentía un vacío, pues esperaba poder hacerlo rodeado de nuevas personas, y también con aquella chica que le dio el coraje para poder hacerlo.

Fin flash back

—Conque te obligan a hacer algo para cumplir tu deseo egoísta… eh.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano

—Hiyori ya se tardó ¿no? —preguntó Azusa a Hikaru, quienes se encontraban un tanto lejos del edificio de donde había sido el programa en el que compitieron con STARISH.

—Sí. Iré a buscarla —avisó Hikaru y se fue de allí.

Hiyori acababa de salir del edificio y caminó por un pequeño parque que estaba frente al edificio cuando chocó con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento ¿estás bien? —se escuchó una gentil voz masculina preocupada que ella reconoció al instante y alzó su mirada para ver a aquel chico que estaba parada frente a ella—. Oh, pero si eres tú, Hi-yo-ri-chan~ —cambió su rostro preocupado por uno divertido. Hiyori comenzaba a temblar— ¿Sabes? Hace rato vi tu trabajo. Supongo que te enseñé bien ¿no? Pero sabes~ no está bien mentir. Pensé que lo que más odiabas eran las personas que mentían, ya sabes… las personas falsas —había una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Hiyori no aguantaba escuchar decir eso a Zero. Las lágrimas querían salir, pero no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca y sus piernas no le respondían… se sentía tan débil frente a él, no soportaba oírlo decir aquellas palabras.

—¡Hiyori! —gritó Hikaru acercándose a ella rápidamente al verla con Zero. Llegó hasta donde estaban y la abrazó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Zero— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Jajaja pero si es Hikaru-kun, ja ¿Por qué me miras así? No sueles ser así, el pensar que mi presencia te pone así… es muy divertido —admitió sonriente. Tal parecía que sólo estaba jugando con ellos y lastimándolos.

—¡TÚ…!

—¡Zero-sama! —exclamó un chico acercándose a ellos y Zero volvió a poner una cara amable— ¿Uh, qué hace aquí?

—Nada, solo saludé a unos viejos amigos. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y él asintió alegre ante aquella gentil sonrisa.

—Tan falso como siempre… —dijo Hiyori en un pequeño murmullo que Hikaru no escuchó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado una vez que Zero y el otro chico se alejaron de allí.

—S-sí, supongo que sólo me sorprendió un poco el encontrarlo de repente —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad era que estaba destrozada por dentro, pero ya no le quería causar más problemas ni abrirse demasiado de nuevo con alguien, por lo que decidió mentirle, no era como si le costara mucho trabajo hacerlo, ya estaba acostumbrada… Se había convertido en el tipo de personas que ella odiaba.

—Tsk nunca perdonaré lo que te hizo, no volveré a dejarte sola —dijo Hikaru molesto.

—Vamos Hikaru, ya no importa. Tú mismo lo dijiste "Tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro" ¿no? —ante su sonrisa él asintió más calmado, pero la verdad a Hiyori le parecía irónico el que ella fuera quien dijera eso cuando era ella quien vivía más aferrada al pasado.

Horas más tarde en el Master Curse

—Hijirikawa-san —Haruka se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa, Nanami-san?

—E-esta noche como todos ya estábamos libres planeábamos hacer algo juntos y nos preguntamos si…

—Lo siento, no podré ir con ustedes.

—Hijirikawa-san… nos preocupa el que siempre estés tan solo. Convivir con los demás podría ser algo bueno para STARISH, y también para ti.

Masato sólo guardó silencio ante eso y Haruka lo tomó como un no.

—Con su permiso —la chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió de allí.

—¿De nuevo se ha negado? —preguntó Syo serio.

—Masa… —susurró Otoya con un rostro triste por su compañero.

—Sí, tal parece que no quiere —respondió Haruka a todos los chicos.

Masato podía escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, y lamentaba no poder hacer algo para dejar de preocuparlos, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a estar solo por las condiciones de su familia.

Siguió caminando y salió a dar un paseo por la calle. Llegó a un pequeño salón de música en el cual se podía escuchar una débil voz de alguien que cantaba con una voz seca alguna canción.

"Este mentiroso corazón cayó tendido y tú comenzaste a reír"

…

"Quiero cortar todo y volver atrás en el tiempo

Me di cuenta de que tu regreso sería algo imposible

¿Era un ideal más?

Estoy llorando lágrimas desbordantes y tú

Haz comenzado a reír

Y al igual que yo tú también llorabas y

Como las despedazaste haz vuelto a reír

Quiero volver atrás para cambiar mi destino trazado

Esta mentira se está destruyendo y comienzo a reír

Casualmente mentiste

Quiero retroceder a esos recuerdos lejanos

De ti sonriendo, de mí rompiéndose. "

(NA: La canción es Flashback [Akiakane])

Aquella canción llamó su atención y sin notarlo ya había entrado a aquel salón, para encontrarse con que Hiyori era quien cantaba esa canción.

—H-Hijirikawa-san ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó formalmente tratando de ocultar su molestia al saber que la escuchaba en secreto.

—Estaba dando un paseo —contestó serio.

—Ya veo —se levantó del suelo y luego de sacudir un poco su pantalón dirigió su mirada al chico frente a ella —Tengo que cerrar el lugar, por favor salga.

Hizo caso a lo que dijo, y una vez afuera del local de música, se dedicó a observarla en silencio mientras ella cerraba con llave el lugar hasta que reunió algo de coraje para poder preguntarle algo que lo tenía un poco inquieto desde su último encuentro con ella.

—Lo que dijiste después del programa… ¿era verdad? —Masato sabía que no debía involucrarse con otra persona, en especial con una chica, pero… ella llamó demasiado su atención desde su primer encuentro.

—Me he vuelto una mentirosa, así que si quieres creerme o no será tu decisión.

—¿Y qué pasaría si decido creerte? —la chica lo miró fijamente por un momento.

—Entonces no sé por qué harías tal cosa —planeaba irse de allí, pero en cuanto se dió la vuelta la voz de Masato la retuvo una vez más.

—… Porque entonces tendría alguien que me entendiera, y a alguien a quien yo entendería.

Hiyori se volteó hacia él de manera brusca, mostrándole una mirada molesta al hablar de ella como si realmente la conociera, pero al toparse con su semblante tan tranquilo lo dejó seguir hablando al pensar que tal vez si se explicaba sus palabras cobrarían sentido.

—Mi familia siempre ha sido muy estricta conmigo. Desde que nací ellos eligieron toda mi vida. Sólo me ven como a alguien que pueden moldear para tener al heredero que siempre quisieron y no me dejan ser yo mismo.

Desde pequeño mi educación fue estricta y ni siquiera podía comer frente a mi padre por miedo de hacer algo mal. En cambio podía sentirme a gusto con mi mayordomo, incluso me enseñó a tocar el piano, y de inmediato descubrí mi amor por la música. Cuando tocaba… podía ser yo mismo y plasmar mis sentimientos en aquel instrumento, encontré un lugar de paz en mi turbulento mundo.

Un día cuando crecí les pedí que me dejaran cumplir mi sueño de estudiar música pero ellos no me lo permitían. Seguí tratando de convencerlos hasta que lo logré, pero como condición de que no me relacione con las personas. Odio no poder construir mi sueño junto a las personas que me apoyan, por no poder dejar de preocuparlos. Pero… esa es la única forma en que puedo cumplir mi sueño.

—¿Y por qué debería de creer todo lo que me estás diciendo? —preguntó Hiyori quien la había escuchado atentamente hasta ahora.

—… El que quieras creerme o no será tu decisión.

—… ¿Y si quiero creerte? —dijo mirando al suelo y apretando sus manos.

—Entonces yo sí entendería por qué lo haces.

Hiyori vio fijamente a Masato. Aquella mirada le brindaba tanta seguridad y tranquilidad a pesar de que se había prometido a ella misma que ya no volvería a confiar en alguien aparte de Hikaru y Azusa.

—… Desde que tengo memoria ya conocía a mis dos amigos de la infancia, Zero y Hikaru. Los tres amábamos la música, y cuando crecimos Hikaru se fue a Himawari, la agencia en la cual formaría una banda de rock, y yo me fui a Raging Entertainment con Zero. Ambos estábamos enamorados y cuando debutáramos estaba planeado que yo me convertiría en su compositora. Siempre era amable con todos, pero conmigo actuaba de forma distinta, siempre me cuidaba y protegía, decía que era algo especial. Pero a un mes de debutar encontró a un compositor que era mejor que yo y entonces me dejó atrás… y dejó de fingir. Me dijo que ahora ya no le servía y sólo le sería un estorbo, por lo que ya no era necesario actuar frente a mí o a Hikaru. Aquellas palabras me destrozaron por completo.

Como no tenía pareja con la cual debutar esa agencia me rechazó. Hikaru se enteró de todo y pude ver una cara de odio que nunca había visto en él, se molestó realmente con Zero, pero sé que también le dolió, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Como todavía quería componer, Hikaru me unió a su grupo como guitarrista principal y compositora del grupo, sin embargo la agencia dijo que mi personalidad no iba bien con el grupo, era demasiado blanda y daba pena a su lado, por lo que me dieron una nueva con la que debía actuar todo el tiempo "una fría y desinteresada chica que sólo es capaz de mostrar pasión con el rock" dijeron que así al menos podría ser más interesante.

Aún no puedo olvidar a Zero y no le he contado nada a nadie para no generar más odio en Hikaru. Yo… ya no quiero vivir aferrada al pasado —Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas desde hace un momento y al no poder más abrazó inconscientemente a Masato, quien de inmediato se sorprendió y sonrojó ante aquel gesto, pero al ver a la chica llorando reunió valor y la abrazó nerviosamente mientras desviaba su sonrojado rostro. Esa fue la primera vez que Hiyori se había desahogado con alguien.

—A-Ah lo siento —Hiyori se disculpó separándose al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—No importa. Esa también fue la primera vez que hablo con alguien de eso. Gracias por escucharme — le mostró una ligera pero hermosa sonrisa.

Hiyori se sonrojó solo un poco y después ha sonreído.

—Hijirikawa-san, sé el acuerdo que tienes con tu familia y si no quieres no te obligaré, pero… ¿Podríamos volver a vernos? —no estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo, pero sabía que como Masato le había revelado su secreto no podría ir por ahí contándoles a los demás el suyo, por eso… a ambos les resultaba tan fácil hablar con el otro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Masato guardó silencio por un momento. Sabía perfectamente que no debía relacionarse con alguna chica, pero por alguna razón que no entendía quería acercarse a ella y conocerla. Quería volver a verla.

—Sí —respondió Masato causando que ella se alegrara.

Luego de un "hasta luego" no intercambiaron más palabras y regresaron a sus dormitorios. Ya era de noche, y en cuanto la chica llegó a su departamento escuchó cómo la puerta a su lado se abría cuando ella apenas estaba sacando sus llaves.

—Hiyori —la llamó Hikaru al salir pues los tres vivían en departamento continuos.— ¿Dónde estabas? Sabes que es peligroso estar sola de noche, y más siendo tú.

—¿A qué te refieres con "y más siendo tú"? —cuestionó.

—Bueno, es que eres tan linda que no me extrañaría que alguien intentara algo al verte.

—Jaja exageras, además no todos son así. ¿O acaso tú intentarías algo? —ahora lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, con un hilo de travesura en su voz, provocando que el castaño se sonrojara.

—C-claro que no. D-digo… y-yo soy tu amigo y no intentaría algo así, porque yo… —se acercó a ella para tomarla de las manos, sin apartar su mirada de los grandes ojos azules de la chica en ningún momento— Nunca te lastimaré ni dejaré que los demás lo hagan. Yo quiero protegerte, p-porque yo…

—¡Hika...! —En cuanto el peliverde salió lo suficiente pudo darse cuenta de esa atmósfera, y aunque trató de enmendarlo regresando a su departamento y cerrando la puerta tras él, no había sido suficiente para que el ambiente regresara a como era antes.

—¡A-Azusa! —se quejó su compañero con la cara totalmente roja y algo molesto al ser interrumpido.

—Creo que te estaba buscando —comentó Hiyori con total normalidad y Hikaru la ha soltado.

—Lo sé —respondió desviando la mirada y colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón— también a ti. Hizo algo de comer y nos invitó para celebrar nuestro trabajo de la tarde. ¿Vienes? —ella aceptó.

-Tiempo después-

El día terminó y los tres se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de Azusa. Hiyori despertó en la madrugada y al ver a ambos chicos completamente dormidos sonrió y recordó a Masato. Ambos pasaban por algo difícil, pero al menos ella podía compartir algo de su dolor con las personas que siempre han estado para ella, y el pensar que Masato soportaba todo solo le causó algo de tristeza.

-Al día siguiente- (o más bien dentro de unas horas)

En cuanto terminó su ensayo Hiyori fue por sus cosas, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

—¿A dónde irás? —preguntó curioso Azusa.

—Ah, necesito ver a alguien, no tardaré.

—Que te vaya bien~ —con el ánimo de Hikaru ella se fue de allí, y apenas cerró la puerta su compañero se giró hacia él.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Hikaru ladeó la cabeza al no entender.

—Anoche fue la primera vez que estuviste cerca de confesarte.

—Anoche estuve a punto de cometer otro gran error.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre supe lo que sentía por Zero, y como confiaba en él estuve dispuesto a dejársela desde el principio, pero él la lastimó. Aun así sé que ella no logra olvidarlo. Ella todavía está sufriendo ¿Por qué crees que debería decirle lo que siento por ella? Eso solo la lastimaría más y yo no quiero hacerlo. Así que no le diré nada por un deseo egoísta. —dijo con un semblante serio, algo que no era muy común en él.

-En el Master Curse-

Hiyori esperaba en la entrada del curso maestro por Masato, ya que al no pertenecer a esa agencia y no tener el número de Masato no le quedó de otra.

—¿Oigan, esa no es la chica del otro día? —preguntó Syo a algunos miembros de STARISH que estaban con él a unos cuantos metros de ella.

—¿Qué hará aquí? —se preguntó esta vez Cecil.

—¡Te ves muy linda! —exclamó Natsuki mientras la abrazaba.

—¿¡A qué hora llegaste hasta allá!? —gritó Syo.

—O-Oye ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Hiyori ligeramente sonrojada y molesta.

—Oh, lo siento, es sólo que vestida así me pareciste muy tierna. —él le sonreía, y antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Masato llegó con ella.

—Buenos días, Kasamatsu-san.

—Hijirikawa-san…

—¿Podrías acompañarme un momento? —ante la pregunta de Masato ella asintió y se fueron de allí, dejando a los otros chicos sólo viéndolos sorprendidos y algo confundidos.

Pasearon sin rumbo alguno, solo caminando al lado del otro en silencio, hasta que Masato decidió comenzar a hablar.

—¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma con Shinomiya?

—¿Ah? Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas, es normal que reaccione así ¿no?

—Te entiendo, me sentí igual cuando tú lo hiciste.

—A-Ah e-eso fue inconsciente. Pero no suelo hacer esas cosas, así que tranquilo, no volverá a pasar.

—Entendido.

—… Además… —dejó de caminar, y al notarlo, Masato se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella, observándola con curiosidad— También he reaccionado así con él porque me recordó un poco al Zero del que estaba enamorada.

—… ¿Entonces, Shinomiya te…?

—No —negó antes de que terminara su oración— Él no es Zero, lo sé, pero aunque sepa eso… por ese simple hecho de recordármelo no puedo confiar en él.

—Qué raro. Si no confías en él que es amable y dulce ¿en qué tipo de personas confías?

—Confío en Hikaru, en Azusa, y también en ti.

Masato estaba confundido en ese momento, no sabía cómo responder ante aquel sentimiento, por lo que quedó en silencio un momento.

—Creo que es hora de irnos. No vemos después —se volteó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar. En eso Hiyori tomó rápidamente la manga de su camisa haciendo que se detuviera y la ha volteado a ver confundido— ¿Ocurre algo? —ante su pregunta ella reaccionó.

—¿Eh? ah, es que… *No me gusta ver la espalda de las personas mientras se alejan* no está bien que te apartes así de las personas por miedo. Deberías acercarte al menos a tus compañeros —no quería que supiera que por un momento le recordó la imagen de Zero, pero pensó que era un buen momento para hablar del motivo por el que había ido a verlo.

—Sabes que ese es mi problema —se soltó de su agarre— Yo no puedo tener amigos que me ayuden. Además ¿De qué forma me dices eso si tú haces lo mismo que yo? La primera vez que te desahogaste fue conmigo. Ni siquiera le tienes confianza a esos chicos de los que tanto me hablas y sólo te apartas de ellos como con todos los demás —Masato había explotado por todas las presiones que tenía y desgraciadamente se desquitó con ella. Hiyori se quedó con los ojos abiertos y en cuanto Masato la vio comenzó a sentirse mal.

—A-ah lo-lo siento, yo no…

—Está bien, tiene razón. Disculpe por haberlo hostigado y entrometerme en algo que no debí —al verla con el semblante serio de antes y al notar que volvía a usar las formalidades, Masato comenzó a asustarse… No quería que volviera a actuar con él como si fuera un desconocido…

Sin pensarlo la abrazó fuertemente, sobresaltando a la chica en el proceso.

—¿Qué...?

—Lo siento... —al escuchar su voz llena de miedo se detuvo a escucharlo, y al sentir que la chica no ponía resistencia se separó mientras desviaba un poco su sonrojado rostro, pues un abrazo era algo que en verdad le costaba mucho trabajo —Tengo miedo de acercarme mucho a una persona y que se vuelva alguien importante para mí, porque sé que en cuanto regrese a los negocios familiares me sería imposible por mi familia ver a esa persona una vez más. No quiero encariñarme con una persona solo para después perderla.

Hiyori lo vio fijamente y después ha suspirado resignada.

—Tienes razón. No he confiado en ellos y me he cerrado a todos, incluyéndolos. Pero quiero cambiar eso —al escuchar eso Masato la vio una vez más, encontrándose con una mirada decidida en ella— Quiero poder dejar de aferrarme al pasado y seguir adelante. Quiero poder ser yo misma y no tener que volver a fingir. Quiero acercarme a ellos. Sé que será difícil, sé que tardaré mucho en lograr todo eso, pero… al menos quiero poder creer que podré lograrlo y que entonces, cuando ese día llegué seré libre. Así que… ¿Por qué no intentamos creer juntos? —le extendió su mano mientras le mostraba una increíblemente tierna sonrisa.

Masato al verla así sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho, y en ese momento le fue imposible no recordar las palabras con que la había descrito la primera vez que la vio… "un ángel"

—…Sí —aceptó tomando su mano mientras él también sonreía. Aquella chica le había dado una esperanza que calentaba su corazón.

Ambos continuaron juntos por un par de horas hasta que Hiyori se tuvo que ir pues tenía una sesión de fotos con los chicos. Intercambiaron números y nuevamente con un "hasta luego" tomaron caminos diferentes.

Masato regresó al Master Curse, encontrándose con que la mayoría de los chicos no estaban, incluyendo a sus compañeros de cuarto, por lo que, al tener la habitación para él solo, quería aprovechar para practicar algo de caligrafía.

Se cambió de ropa por un kimono y se sentó frente a su tatami. Tomó la tinta y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, sin embargo, al hacerlo vio a Hiyori sonriente mientras le extendía la mano. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, sintiendo también cómo le ardía la cara ¿Qué había sido eso?

-Tiempo después en los departamentos de spinners of tale-

—¡Buen trabajo el día de hoy! —agradeció Hikaru con gran energía antes de que entraran a sus respectivos departamentos.

—*Suspiro* Ya es algo tarde, así que no se desvelen —dijo Azusa mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

—¡Sí, sí! —asintió Hikaru a punto de entrar al suyo.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Hiyori y ambos chicos se detuvieron y la han volteado a ver— ¿Mañana están ocupados?

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Azusa algo preocupado al notar su semblante.

—…Sí. Quiero decirles algo, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana.

—¡¿Ehhh?! No podré aguantar toda la noche. Vamos Hiyori-chan dime~ —se quejaba Hikaru infantilmente y Azusa lo ha tomado de los hombros para arrastrarlo a su departamento y cerrarle la puerta en su cara, sin escuchar sus reclamos.

—Mañana estamos libres —respondió Azusa a Hiyori sólo para después poner una mano sobre el hombro de ella— No te sientas presionada por Hikaru, esperaremos hasta mañana.

—Gracias Azusa —Hiyori le contagió una pequeña sonrisa y después de eso ambos entraron a su respectivo departamento.

Había amanecido y Hiyori al salir de su departamento se encontró con una nota en su puerta.

"Lo siento, me surgió algo de último momento, tardaré un poco. Puedes decirle primero a Hikaru, después me lo dirás a mi"

Hiyori al principio se preocupó, pero después pensó que lo mejor sería contárselo primero a Hikaru, ya que a él debía habérselo dicho desde hace mucho tiempo, más que a Azusa. Con eso en mente se dirigió al departamento de Hikaru y tocó su puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hikaru abrió la puerta algo adormilado— ¡Ah, Hiyori-chan! —exclamó en cuanto la vio.

—Hola, si quieres puedo venir después.

—No, está bien, pasa —invitó y ella entró.

—Vaya, está muy ordenado. La verdad me esperaba algo diferente —admitió con una pequeña risita.

—Ya no soy un niño Hiyori-chan, ahora soy un adulto.

—Lo sé.

—… ¿Y qué es lo que pasa Hiyori-chan?

—Hikaru… —estaba buscando las palabras para explicarlo—perdóname.

—¿Eh?

—No he sido del todo honesta contigo desde lo que pasó con Zero —confesó. Ambos pusieron un semblante serio— pero… ahora quiero contarte todo. Amaba a Zero, pero ya sabes que me lastimó, aún así no he podido olvidarlo... Amo poder tocar con ustedes y componer nuestras canciones, pero cada que lo hago... me es imposible no pensar que antes creía que lo haría para él. No es que me arrepienta o lamente estar ahora con ustedes, en realidad les estoy muy agradecida por dejarme formar parte de esto, pero… creo que me he portado como una tonta con ustedes. Al no querer preocuparlos terminé haciendo lo contrario y sin darme cuenta los terminé apartando cada que recaía. Perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho, lo menos que quería hacer era causarles problemas.

Hikaru colocó sus manos en sus mejillas e hizo que volteara a verlo, ya que todo este tiempo había evitado mirarlo a la cara.

—Hiyori, entiende que para nosotros nunca has sido una molestia. Al contrario, el que te unieras al grupo fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado —Hiyori abrió los ojos, mostrando un gran brillo en éstos al escucharlo—Me siento muy afortunado al tenerte como mi compositora, y el tenerte a mi lado en el escenario es lo que me da fuerza —le fue imposible cambiar su serio rostro por uno sonriente— y sé que Azusa piensa igual. Desde el principio supe cómo te sentías, así que no tienes que disculparte, porque el que tiene que hacerlo... soy yo. A pesar de que digo que quiero protegerte no sabía qué hacer y no pude ayudarte cuando estabas sufriendo. Por eso… lo siento. —Hikaru la abrazo fuertemente y un par de lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a derramarse, mientras ella también lloraba. Ya no compartirían solo su alegría y pasión del escenario, sino que también su tristeza, preocupación y lágrimas.

-En el Master curse-

Ren recién había despertado, y en cuanto se sentó en la orilla de su cama pudo observar un montón de hojas sobre el tatami de Masato, alcanzando a leer algunas "corazón" "calidez" "confundido" "prohibido"

—¿Qué son todas esas hojas Hijirikawa? —preguntó al chico que estaba sentado en el sofá de su habitación. Ya su senpai se había ido hace tiempo a trabajar.

—Simple caligrafía —respondió con normalidad y ha volteado a verlo— ... Jinguji… ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con una chica?

—Vaya, Hijirikawa, no sueles hacer este tipo de preguntas ¿por qué te interesa saberlo?

—Simple curiosidad.

—Bueno, cuando estoy rodeado de bellas señoritas salen de mi boca bellas frases de amor al sentirme agradecido.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces te refieres a alguien especial? Dime, Hijirikawa ¿En serio es simple curiosidad, o es que se trata de una linda albina? —ante su comentario Masato se sonrojó un poco, respondiendo sin querer a su pregunta— Los chicos me dijeron que estabas con ella el día de ayer.

—Tsk no se trata de eso, yo sólo… olvídalo.

El resto del día transcurrió con algo de rapidez. Hiyori terminó por contarle a Azusa y él al igual que Hikaru la apoyó. Ciertamente el haberles contado y la forma en que la animaron le había quitado un peso de encima.

En cuanto a Masato, a pesar de que quiso hacer algo para cambiar no pudo hacerlo, no sabía cómo acercarse a los chicos de manera normal.

Al día siguiente

Hiyori había decido visitar a Masato, y en cuanto se encontraba fuera del Master Curse le mandó un mensaje para que saliera.

—Kasamatsu-san ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una vez estando frente a ella.

—Ah ¿Estás ocupado? Puedo irme sin problemas.

—¡No! No te vayas, estoy libre.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriente.

—Hoy viernes de buen humor.

—¡Sí! Yo… les conté. Me costó mucho trabajo, ¡Pero lo hice! —contó entusiasmada.

—Me alegro, al menos tú podrás hacerlo.

—¿Eh?

—Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude, y la verdad no creo poder hacerlo.

—Hijirikawa-san, el cambio es algo difícil que no siempre sucede de un día para otro, por lo que si no pudiste avanzar nada está bien, pero lo último que dijiste me molestó. Me dijiste que intentarías creer ¿no?

—Kasamatsu-san…

—Si quieres te ayudaré a hacerlo ¿Dónde están los demás chicos de STARISH?

—Están adentro.

—Bien, vamos —comenzó a jalarlo hacia el Master Curse.

—Espera —se detuvo— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te importa hacerlo?

La chica se detuvo a pensarlo un momento antes de contestar… ¿por qué le importaba que Masato lo hiciera? En un principio pensaba que le gustaba hablar con él porque de cierta forma se entendían, escuchaban sin juzgar y con la comodidad de que no les contarían a nadie, pero… ¿por qué le importaba ahora?

—La verdad es que estar a tu lado es muy frustrante. Me había prometido que no confiaría en nadie más, pero entonces llegaste tú, brindándome una extraña seguridad, y eso me molesta, porque aunque tenía miedo hiciste que confiara en ti e hiciste que rompiera mi promesa, pero al hacerlo... también rompiste con mi miedo, y gracias a eso ahora puedo creer que podré lograr más cosas. Por eso yo haré lo mismo. Romperé tu promesa, y al hacerlo también romperé con tu miedo. Así que por eso, aunque no te guste siempre estaré a tu lado para que no vuelvas a sentirte solo. Aunque no te acerques a los demás chicos yo siempre estaré allí, pero... sería divertido con más personas ¿no? —le sonrió un poco una vez más.

El corazón de Masato se agitó, sentía como si una llama ardiera dentro de él, que asimiló con el hecho de que amó aquellas palabras, pero… últimamente cada que la veía sonreír se sentía así.

—Entonces… ¿vamos? —esta vez él sólo asintió.

Entraron al Master curse y Hiyori se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquel lugar exageradamente grande lleno de lujos que eran de esperarse de Shining. Seguía contemplando aquel lugar mientras Masato la veía con una sonrisa hasta que los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

—Oh~ veo que hay una linda señorita por aquí —Ren se acercó a Hiyori para tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella— Mi nombre es Jinguji Ren, gusto en conocerla —dijo lo último guiñando un ojo.

—Soy Kasamatsu Hiyori. Y por favor, no vuelva a hacer eso —no le gustaba que ligaran con ella de esa forma.

—Vamos lady, solo soy caballeroso.

—¡Jinguji! —ante el regaño de Masato, Ren sonrió algo divertido.

—Hijirikawa-san, planeábamos hacer algo juntos ahora, y nos preguntábamos si quieres venir —Propuso Tokiya, pero antes de contestar Masato volteó ligeramente a ver a Hiyori. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero… se sentía con fuerza al tener a Hiyori a su lado.

—…Sí, está bien.

—¡¿Enserio?! —preguntaron los tres menores del grupo, no esperaban que Masato aceptara con tanta facilidad, pero éste volvió a asentir. No esperaron a que dijera algo más y entonces se lo llevaron arrastrando hacia alguna de las salas, dejando a Ren con Hiyori a solas pues no los siguieron.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Enserio? ¿No te gustaría quedarte? Hay comida para todos, además creo que a Hijirikawa le agradaría que te quedaras.

—¿No los molestaría?

—Para nada, al contrario.

—Mmm entonces creo que aceptaré su oferta.

Ambos llegaron al último y todos estaban divirtiéndose, incluso Masato se veía muy sonriente.

—Lady… supongo que debo agradecerte de parte de todos

—¿Eh, por qué?

—Masato es muy cerrado, creo que es por algo de su familia. Pero… tal parece que contigo puede abrirse. Eso los ha tranquilizado — Hiyori sonrió mientras miraba al peliazul.

—Deben quererlo mucho ¿no?

—Bueno, todos se preocupan por él, en mi opinión, aunque sea un amargado, él al igual que todos es un miembro importante de STARISH. No seríamos lo mismo si nos faltara alguien.

—Vaya, en verdad lo siento… Creo que ha decir verdad te juzgué mal, creí que eras un simple ligón pero… veo que eres una buena persona después de todo.

—Bueno… —La tomó del mentón para después acercarse a susurrarle algo— Podría enseñarte más de mí si quisieras

—Estoy segura de que no quisiera ver más de eso.

—Jajaja lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, es solo que me parecen divertidas sus reacciones.

—¿De quién?

—No es nada. —contestó divertido al ver las reacciones de Masato cuando se le acercaba a Hiyori.

Pasó un rato y Hiyori decidió que era hora de irse pues tenía planeado pasar algo de tiempo con Hikaru y Azusa.

Se despidió de Ren y salió del Master Curse. Apenas caminó unos metros fuera de la mansión y escuchó que Masato la llamaba por lo que se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya te irías? —preguntó el chico una vez que la alcanzó.

—Bueno, parecía que te divertías, así que no quise molestarte.

—No hay forma de que tú puedas molestarme.

—Y-Ya veo, en ese caso… hasta luego, Hijirikawa-san —mostró una pequeña sonrisa, acto que causó un ligero sonrojo en el barón.

—Kasama… —el sonido del celular de Hiyori lo interrumpió, y luego de que Masato insistiera en que no importaba, ella contestó.

—¿Bueno? Ah, Hikaru, sí, voy para allá… está bien, no tardo… ok, adiós.

—Así que ya tienes que irte.

—Sí, pero supongo que nos veremos de nuevo ¿no, Hijirikawa-san? —Masato frunció el ceño un poco mientras bajaba la mirada— ¿Eh, sucede algo?

—No, lo siento… Supongo que sólo envidio la relación que tienen tus compañeros contigo.

—… Masato —el chico abrió los ojos y dirigió su cara sorprendida a la chica en un instante, alarmándola sin querer— ¡A-ah, lo siento si te molestó! pero… creí que tal vez… el llamarte así podría mostrarte que de cierta forma te aprecio y me importas, y así… poder hacer una relación más estrecha, ¡p-pero si piensas que es demasiado lo puedo dejar!

—¡No!... es cierto que me sorprendió, pero… creo que me hizo feliz —sonrió un poco, relajando a la chica, que al saber que no lo incomodó, podía seguir.

—En ese caso… llamame Hiyori, sólo Hiyori, sin honoríficos.

—P-Pero... —Masato se puso nervioso por la simple idea de hacerlo. Pero luego de verla notó que parecía desanimarse al no poder hacerlo. Tragó algo de saliva y luego de tomar algo de aire murmuró —E-Está bien… H-Hi… Hiyori —la chica sonrió.

—Así está mejor... Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Masato —se despidió y se volteó, manteniendo la mirada sobre el hombro— sigue divirtiéndote con tus compañeros.

Hiyori se fue con un "hasta luego" de parte de Masato y llegó a los departamentos, donde Hikaru la recibió alegre.

—¡Hiyori-chan! —gritó emocionado al verla fuera de los departamentos— pensé que nunca llegarías.

—Lo siento, me demoré más de lo que planeaba. ¿Entonces Azusa se fue otra vez?

—Sí, dijo que llegaría hasta tarde así que no quería estar sólo. Entonces... ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? —Hiyori se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento.

—Toquemos, como lo hacíamos antes.

Hikaru se quedó por un momento incrédulo y después aceptó muy entusiasmado. Entraron al departamento de Hikaru y ambos tenían sus guitarras en las manos. Recargaron su espalda en la del otro y comenzaron a tocar. Era una especie de juego que hacían desde pequeños. Alguien comenzaba a tocar algo improvisado y el otro tenía que continuarlo sin tardar ni que se escuchara una gran diferencia o perdería y cumpliría un castigo. Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno perdía, era increíble cómo podían complementar la canción del otro, pero dado que eran compañeros de banda y amigos de toda la vida, era normal que se entendieran tan bien. Fue en un momento en el que Hikaru volteó para ver a Hiyori tocar, que el verla sonreír así lo distrajo e hizo que perdiera.

—Jejeje te gané. ¿Listo para cumplir tu reto?

—Claro ¿Cual es?

—Mmm sabes que no soy buena para estas cosas, así que ahora sólo se me ocurre que te comas un huevo crudo.

A Hikaru le dio un tic en el ojo, pero ellos siempre cumplían los retos y castigos, por lo que terminaron en la cocina, Hikaru sosteniendo un vaso con el dichoso huevo crudo.

—B-bueno... d-dicen que es nutritivo, además de que hay personas que lo hacen, así que no debe de ser tan malo —dijo positivo y al tomar un poco dejó lo demás en el vaso y se puso la mano en la boca para evitar regresarlo.— ¡Ahhhh que asco! ¡se siente como flemas, flemas muy asquerosas!

—Pff jajajaja —cuando Hiyori comenzó a reír Hikaru olvidó por completo su asco… se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que la escuchó reír así. Desde que había pasado lo de Zero no sonreía de una manera tan natural como ahora, pero los últimos días ya no fingía ni forzaba su sonrisa, y él amaba verla así, a pesar de que no sabía qué había ocurrido para que de pronto su sonriente rostro regresara.

—Hiyori ¿Acaso hay algo que no sepa? ¿Algo nuevo en tu vida?

—¿Eh? pues… ahora que lo dices… Hace unos días conocí a un chico. Nos hemos visto y hablado en algunas ocasiones.

Hikaru al escuchar esto hizo lo posible por ocultar sus celos, comenzaba a preocuparse al pensar que aquella persona pudo hacer en unos días lo que él no pudo en dos años.

—¿Un chico, cuál es su nombre?

—Ah, es Hi... Masato, Hijirikawa Masato, el miembro de STARISH.

—Y-Ya veo —desvió la mirada un tanto molesto.

—¿Qué sucede? Te ves extraño.

—No es nada, debe ser el huevo... Realmente odio esta sensación —dijo sin referirse realmente al huevo.

* * *

Hasta que al fin me animo a subirlo. Este en un principio iba a ser un onse-chot, pero como quedó muy largo decidí dividirlo en tres, así que no sé si el final de cada parte concluye bien.

La próxima actualización será en el cumpleaños de Masato, el 29 de diciembre.

Espero que les gustara~ déjenme saber su opinión, y sin más que decir, feliz navidad~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyori había quedado de acuerdo con Masato para verse el fin de semana. Había llegado el día y Masato al llegar al lugar donde se encontraría con ella, no sólo pudo ver a la chica que ya había llegado, sino que se encontraba con un chico más.

—Hola Hiyori… ¿Quién es tu acompañante? —preguntó al ver al alegre castaño que la acompañaba.

—Que grosero, ya nos habíamos visto antes, además ¿Enserio no nos conoces? —preguntó haciendo pucheros un tanto molesto por la idea— supongo que tendremos que esforzarnos para ser todavía más reconocidos.

—Él es Hikaru. Dijo que quería comprar algo que estaba cerca de aquí, así que me acompañó.

—Sí, he escuchado de unos helados que dicen que son muy buenos. Iré por unos, volveré con uno para Hiyori-chan —anunció sonriente para después irse.

—Entonces ¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes?

—En la competencia de preguntas Hikaru y Azusa estaban conmigo.

—Ya veo, lo siento. Estaba algo despistado ese día. Además de que no conozco ninguna banda de rock, por lo que no estoy familiarizado con ustedes.

—Lo sé. Somos reconocidos en el mundo del rock, para haber debutado hace dos años Spinners of tale ha crecido bastante, pero aún no estamos satisfechos. Queremos ser reconocidos por todos con nuestra música. Me da envidia tu caso. A pesar de que cantan el mismo género todo mundo los conoce, y eso que debutamos casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio nos conoces, haz escuchado nuestras canciones?

—Bueno, los conozco, pero sólo escuché su canción debut. Debo admitir que es muy buena —sonrió un poco y en eso llegó Hikaru.

—Ya llegué, toma Hiyori-chan —le entregó un helado— lo siento Hijirikawa, te traería uno pero solo pude sostener dos.

—Descuida.

Transcurrieron las horas y en el momento en que Hiyori tuvo que ir al tocador, Hikaru puso un semblante serio apenas quedó solo con Masato.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella? —fue directo al punto, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

—¿Q-Qué siento por ella? —Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Masato y le fue inevitable sonrojarse un poco. ¿Qué sentía por Hiyori? ni él estaba seguro de eso, nunca se había detenido a plantearse esa pregunta. Claramente la apreciaba, se sentía seguro con ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía reír con alguien, compartir los malos momentos y a la vez crear mejores, alguien a quien podía llamar ami... era extraño, justo cuando pensó en esa palabra para describir su relación con ella... se sintió algo deprimido.

—Tsk ¡No es justo! —exclamó Hikaru. Tal vez no había contestado pero con su reacción había sido suficiente para comprenderlo— Yo siempre la he amado, intento mejorar cada día para poder protegerla, evitar que llore y hacerla sonreír... que sonría naturalmente... pero siempre hay alguien que se encarga de hacer eso... por un tiempo —Hikaru y Zero siempre estuvieron conscientes de los sentimientos que ambos tenían hacia la chica, pero nunca existió una rivalidad entre ellos. Zero siempre había sido el príncipe de Hiyori y Hikaru lo aceptaba. No quería interferir en la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos, pero después de que Zero la hiriera de esa forma… jugar de esa forma con sus sentimientos...— Ya no se la entregaré a nadie sin haberme esforzado y no me rendiré tan fácil, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerla feliz.

Masato no comprendía el por qué Hikaru le había contado eso mientras lo miraba con un semblante tan serio, y comprendió a qué se refería la última parte, lo que no entendía era ¿por qué a él?

—No lastimaré a Hiyori, pero yo no tengo las intenciones que crees que tengo con ella. Yo no... la veo de esa forma. —La verdad no estaba seguro de eso, y aunque Hikaru lo había notado decidió seguir la corriente, necesitaba comprobarlo así que para ello sonrió relajado.

—¿Eh? ¿Ah no? jajaja parece que te gusta, pero como al parecer no es así... Entonces no te importará que Hiyori me escoja ¿verdad? —a pesar de su tranquila sonrisa su voz era seria. Masato no pudo contestar, no supo hacerlo. Hiyori llegó en ese momento, y aunque permanecieron juntos por un par de horas más, Masato no podía quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza… ¿Por qué no le gustaría ver a Hiyori con alguien más? Al formularse esa pregunta sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo. El simple hecho de pensar en Hiyori "con alguien más" en lugar de "con alguien" era por el hecho de que se veía estando con ella.

Comenzaba a atardecer, lo que significaba que era hora de irse, por lo que ahora ambos se habían despedido del peliazul, se dieron la vuelta y en cuanto dieron un par de pasos tomó algo de aire.

—¡Hikaru-san! —dado que no conocía su apellido no le quedó de otra, por lo que ambos se detuvieron y el castaño se volteó confundido— Sobre lo que hablamos antes… yo… no lo permitiré.

El castaño sonrió sólo un poco.

—Lo sabía —se dió la vuelta y al continuar caminando la chica imitó su acción.

—¿De qué hablaba?

—Ah, cosas de chicos.

Pasaron algunas semanas y al ser el mes de diciembre las calles comenzaban a llenarse con las luces y los árboles de navidad. Tanto Masato como Hiyori ya se abrían y convivan más con sus compañeros. Además de que ellos se veían casi a diario, incluso Hiyori se había vuelto amiga de Ren a pesar de que le desagradaba su faceta de ligón.

Era alrededor de la una de la tarde y la albina caminaba por la calle viendo cómo adornaban las calles, hasta que el chocar con alguien la hizo volver su mirada al frente.

—Deberías tener más cuidado lady —dijo Ren al ver que se trataba de Hiyori.

—Lo siento —contestó con una sonrisa aliviada al tratarse del Ren— supongo que me distraje al ver cómo se preparan para navidad. Siempre me han gustado esas fechas.

—Bueno, pues me alegra que mencionaras eso. Este viernes todos haremos un evento navideño, quisiera que nos vieras.

—¿En serio? Claro, estoy libre ese día, así que con gusto asistiré.

—Te dije que me esperaras —la voz de Masato, algo molesta hacia Ren, hizo que la albina se percatara de su presencia.

—Eres muy lento, así que me adelanté —recién habían terminado un trabajo juntos— Por cierto, invité a Hiyori al evento que haremos este viernes. Aceptó gustosa —Ren sonrió un poco al ver que su compañero pareció molestarse— Sé que querías invitarla, pero al verte practicar tu invitación tan nervioso, no estaba seguro de si podrías hacerlo, así que yo lo hice por ti —el peliazul no pudo controlar su sonrojo ya que Hiyori seguía allí.

—¿Por qué estabas nervioso? No me habría negado, menos si me lo pedías tú —ante este comentario Masato se sonrojó aún más, causando una gran ternura en la chica al ver su nerviosismo— Eres tan adorable...

—Bueno, ya hay que dejarlo o el pobre se infartará.

—¡Jinguji-san, no digas eso!

—Es que sólo miralo.

—N-No es nada —dijo esta vez controlando su sonrojo— Es hora de irnos Jinguji —Ren asintió y después de despedirse de Hiyori se adelantó, dejando por un momento solos a Masato y Hiyori— ... ¿Entonces... irás? —ella asintió con la cabeza— Ya veo, entonces... esperaré ansioso a que me veas actuar —y con una sonrisa se fue de ahí junto con Ren.

Llegó el día de su actuación y Hiyori estaba del lado del público junto con Haruka en unos asientos especiales. La obra comenzó y ella estaba asombrada. Nunca había visto actuaciones en vivo tan increíbles.

En cuanto el espectáculo terminó ambas fueron a verlos a su camerino.

—¡Estuvieron increíbles! Quedé encantada con sus actuaciones. Parecía que brillaban en el escenario —halagaba Haruka llena de energía, provocando que los chicos se contagiaran de su alegría.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Syo entusiasmado— Ahora vayamos a celebrar. Habrá fuegos artificiales en un par de horas cerca del templo.

—A Ochibi-chan se le ocurrió una buena idea, además ahora todos estamos libres.

—¡Que no soy Ochibi-chan!

Los demás rieron un poco por sus típicas discusiones y en cuanto estuvieron listos, salieron todos juntos para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Las calles eran alumbradas por tantas luces que lucía simplemente hermosa. Sin embargo, no pasaron mucho tiempo todos juntos, ya que debido a la cantidad de gente que había allí, después de algunos empujones se separaron y quedaron en 4 pequeños grupos.

—Hiyori ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Masato que como había procurado no alejarse de ella quedaron los dos juntos.

—Sí.

—Acabo de hablar con los demás, quedamos en reuniremos en un momento cerca de un gran árbol.

—Ya veo. Me gusta venir a estos lugares por las luces, aunque debido a la cantidad de gente no suelo venir, y con razón no lo hacía.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí un momento. Aún queda tiempo para reunirnos con los demás.

—Hace mucho frío aquí afuera. Podríamos entrar a algún local.

Masato aceptó y comenzaron a caminar en busca de alguna pequeña cafetería mientras Hiyori se tomaba del brazo de Masato para no terminar separados ellos también.

"¡Buenas noches ~!" Hiyori se detuvo de repente al escuchar una voz, volteó hacia arriba, pues provenía de una pantalla.

—Hiyori...

"Esta noche les muestro mi trabajo. No estoy acostumbrado a hacer algo así, pero gracias a ustedes me he esforzado y lo he logrado ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero les guste mi nueva canción... Monochrome Sky"

Lucía afectada, y al notarlo, Masato dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía la chica. Era un chico de cabellos rubios pálidos ondulados y con heterocromía, uno era verde y el otro gris. Cantaba una canción que era muy buena. No sabía lo que le ocurría a Hiyori hasta que al poner atención a la letra y ver a Hiyori lo entendió. Aquel chico era Zero, la persona de la que Hiyori estaba enamorada.

La canción terminó y Hiyori se sentó de cuclillas con las manos en la cara frustrada.

—Pensé que ya no me afectaba tanto... —cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes— ¡Deja de atormentarme! ... Ya no quiero sufrir por alguien falso. —Hiyori estaba temblando, esa canción… de alguna forma sintió que era para ella, pero al sentir el calor de las manos de Masato en las suyas hizo que alzara la mirada, encontrándose con que él estaba hincado frente a ella. Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada en él que le transmitía tanta seguridad. Le fue imposible no calmarse un poco.

La chica había dejado de temblar, pero al ver el rostro asustado de Hiyori, Masato la abrazó lentamente hasta rodearla con sus brazos y ella correspondió el abrazo. Comenzaban a acostumbrarse a eso.

—… ¿Por qué mis recuerdos siempre me persiguen y no me dejan en paz? ¡Ya no lo soporto! Quiero olvidarlo.

—Sí que debe ser doloroso, pero... no creo que puedas olvidarlo, además de que no sería lo correcto —Hiyori aún en cuclillas se separó un poco para ver a Masato una vez más— Pienso que no está bien simplemente hacerlo a un lado y olvidarlo, significaría que de alguna forma no fuiste capaz de superarlo y sólo lo encerraste. Entiendo que sea duro para ti tener que cargar con todos esos recuerdos que te lastiman, pero como tú me ayudaste es mi turno de hacerlo por ti... y te ayudaré creando juntos recuerdos más hermosos que te ayuden a soportar lo malo, así que... no tengas miedo, porque yo te ayudaré —le extendió la mano con una gentil sonrisa. Hiyori la vio por unos segundos y la tomó algo tímida. Luego de que la tomara la ayudó a levantarse, sin que la chica perdiera de vista los ojos de Masato en ningún momento.

—Si crearemos nuevos recuerdos... eso significa que seguiremos juntos, entonces ¡promételo! —Masato no pareció sorprenderse, entendió que seguía teniendo miedo de confiar en alguien después de que la traicionaron, pero él en verdad no quería hacerle daño, se lo haría entender.

Masato sin soltar aún su mano se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró directo a los ojos con su otra mano recargada sobre su pecho.

—Es una promesa, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca te lastimaré —al terminar de decir esto depositó un beso en su dedo meñique provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

—N-No tenías que hacerlo de esa forma... es vergonzoso —desvió la mirada aún sonrojada y lo observó de nuevo— ...Gracias.

Masato se sonrojó al verla así. Esa simple mirada era suficiente para que su corazón se acelerara. En momentos como esos le era doloroso tener que contener sus sentimientos. Ella le parecía realmente hermosa, después de todo, era su amado ángel.

En eso una pequeña gota hizo que reaccionara y volteó hacia el cielo para ver si se trataba de lluvia, sin embargo quedó muy fascinado con lo que vio y se levantó.

—Está nevando —dijo Hiyori sin creérselo todavía, poniendo las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba para tocar la nieve, sonriendo un poco en cuanto los copos de nieve se derretían apenas tocaban su piel— Es hermosa, tan fina y delicada —volteó a ver a Masato— En verdad tú no mientes... el que pueda ver esto contigo me hace muy feliz... es un hermoso recuerdo —sonrió aún más.

—Sí —asintió al mismo tiempo que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba una vez más.

El tiempo pasó y ambos se quedaron admirando los pequeños copos de nieve, sin siquiera recordar que tenían que reunirse con los demás para ver los fuegos artificiales. (Nota: un beso en el meñique es símbolo de promesa )

La mañana siguiente Masato fue a visitar a Hiyori a su departamento, sin embargo ella había salido de compras y la persona que lo vio apunto de irse fue Hikaru.

—Hey, Hijirikawa —lo llamó y cuando Masato volteó le lanzó algo. Masato logró atraparlo y al verlo se extrañó un poco al ver un disco de Spinners of tale —Es nuestro primer disco, la letra y música de la primera canción las hizo Hiyori.

—¿La letra también? Pensé que ella solo componía la música.

—Bueno, en esa canción es diferente. Acababa de ocurrir lo de Zero así que canté su canción para ayudarla a desahogarse. Ella también es capaz de crear grandes letras, aunque no las canta, además de que prefiere la composición de música. Apuesto a que ya te contó todo lo que ocurrió, pero creo que escuchar esa canción te serviría para entender cómo se sentía.

—¿Y por qué haces todo esto? Creí que tú...

—No lo malinterpretes, no trato de ayudarte. Sólo espero que alguien más conozca nuestra música. No puedo creer que no nos conocieras.

—Y-ya veo. Entonces ya me retiro. Con su permiso —hizo una leve reverencia para después marcharse.

—Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir? —Hikaru se volteó hacia Azusa, no sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí.

—¿Eh? A-ah pues...

—No trates de mentirme, sabes que siempre te descubro.

—Y por eso das miedo a veces.

—¿Enserio ayudaste a ese chico para que se quedara con Hiyori? Pensé que no lo volverías a hacer.

—¡Y no quiero! —se quejó haciendo pucheros molesto antes de seguir— Pero... ella inconscientemente ya lo eligió. Cuando anoche llegó de haber ido con Hijirikawa... no la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Con esa sonrisa lo supe todo.

—Lo siento...

—Jajaja ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo sólo quiero que sea feliz y tal parece que Hijirikawa lo hace bien. Ahora sólo tengo que vigilarlo para que no la lastime —Hikaru portaba una pequeña sonrisa al decirlo, pero Azusa lo miraba preocupado.

-Tiempo después-

Una vez que Masato llegó a su habitación se apresuró a poner el disco que Hikaru le había dado. No había nadie más allí, así que pudo escucharlo sin ser molestado.

 _El recuerdo del camino de regreso, tratando de ocultar mi cuerpo tembloroso y mi cara llorosa_  
 _Sin cepillar mi cabello empapado de lluvia, fuiste engañado por mi lagrimeo falso_

 _El deseo que pensé que se había hecho realidad no llegó al arcoiris_  
 _No puedo escapar de estas caídas_

 _En lugar de llorar, contuve la respiración en este laberinto_  
 _Como mi corazón vacío lleno de recuerdos de tu adorable voz_

 _Tu alegría no sabía lo mundano de cada día_  
 _Como si nuestro yo inmaduro pudiera cambiar_

 _Un fragmento de mis palabras verdaderas_  
 _Aunque, suponiendo que pueda lastimarte,_  
 _Ni siquiera puedo decirte una mentira gentil_  
 _Entonces solo debes descubrir la verdad por ti mismo,_  
 _¡En tu corazón!_

(NA: la canción ese In your heart del anime amnesia)

Masato escuchaba la canción mientras pensaba en Hiyori y creía que representaba sin duda alguna a la triste Hiyori de antes, aunque como él había dicho, la ayudaría a salir adelante. Aunque… fue extraño, al escucharla sintió que algo no estaba bien, y con un sentimiento de angustia fue de nuevo en busca de Hiyori.

En otro lugar

Hiyori salió de una cafetería. Hace tiempo había terminado sus compras y había ido allí para trabajar en una nueva canción. Apenas salió, debido al viento algunas de las partituras que cargaba con ella salieron volando cerca de allí. Comenzó a recogerlas, pero al momento de contarlas se percató de que faltaban algunas.

—Sigues siendo algo descuidada, Hiyori-chan — La albina suspiró un poco para calmarse antes de voltear. Sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera se encontraría con Zero, su voz… era algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente.

Tomó el coraje para verlo fijamente a los ojos. No había cambiado ni un poco, su cabello, sus ojos, sus facciones, todo era tal como lo recordaba, pero sin importar qué, ese no era el Zero que extrañaba, bien sentía que podía estar con un completo extraño, no, desearía que fuera así… de ese modo al menos no la lastimaría el nostálgico recuerdo del chico que llegó a conocer tan bien como la palma de su mano y a apreciar tanto como su primer amor.

Apartó la mirada un poco, percatandose de que cargaba en su mano las partituras restantes.

—D-Dámelas —exigió Hiyori con la voz algo temblorosa.

—En realidad justo ahora estoy aburrido, así que ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta?

—Me temo que tengo que irme, así que... —Zero vio un momento las hojas que traía con él y sonrió divertido, para después interrumpir a la chica.

—Parece que esto es algo importante. Ven conmigo o no te las doy.

—No pienso ir contigo.

—Mmm que lastima —justo cuando estaba a punto de romper las hojas Hiyori lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!... Está bien, iré —aceptó molesta. Zero sonrió y caminó para que lo siguiera, aún con las partituras con él.

No decían nada, pero en el momento en que comenzaron a apartarse de las calles para acercarse a un lugar lleno de árboles donde no había nadie, fue que Hiyori paró de caminar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Zero se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella y se giró para mirarla.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy aburrido, así que quiero jugar con Hiyori-chan. —sonrió divertido y entonces ella dió un paso atrás— Ahora escoge, verdad o reto. —le dio a escoger alegre con posición para romper las hojas para obligarla a contestar, y claro que a Hiyori no le agradaba la idea, pero vaya que se sintió aliviada en cuanto dijo eso. Por un momento había olvidado que pese a ser algo infantil era su juego favorito al igual que el de Hikaru.

—Verdad —contestó de mal humor. Definitivamente no escogería reto.

—¿Quién fue tu primer amor? —Hiyori apretó los puños, sabía que intentaba provocarla, pero al menos ya no se sentía débil frente a él.

—...Tú.

—Bien, ahora una más. ¿Por qué dejaste de sentir eso por mí? —Esas preguntas en verdad no le gustaban a Hiyori.

—Porque resultó que en realidad eras un idiota que sólo me lastimó.

—Bien, entonces si soy un idiota que te lastimó tanto... —su rostro se tornó serio— ¿Por qué ya no sufres cuando me ves?

Hiyori escuchó eso y por fin se hartó de él. Comprendió que ella no merecía seguir sufriendo por el idiota frente a ella que siempre fingió.

—Tsk ¿Acaso pretendías que nunca te superara y siempre sufriera por tu culpa? Estoy harta de eso y tengo personas que me ayudan y realmente me importan. No sé por qué seguía sufriendo por ti.

—¿Personas importantes? —comenzaba a aburrirse— no me digas que el torpe de Hikaru-kun por fin te lo dijo y ahora son felices —claro, él siempre estuvo consciente de sus sentimientos.

—¿Decirme qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Realmente no lo ha hecho? jajaja. Entonces dime ¿Hay alguien que te ayudara a superarme?

Hiyori no dijo nada, exactamente ¿qué intentaba con todo eso?

—¿Y qué harías si te digo algo? —siguió Zero— Cuando era pequeño no fingía nada, el chico del que te enamoraste y se enamoró de ti una vez existió, pero incluso aquella persona amable, atenta y gentil se cansó de ti.

Hiyori-chan es una chica ingenua que confía fácilmente en alguien por ser una buena persona. Nunca le ha pasado por la cabeza que las personas cambian. "Hiyori-chan, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos" "Hiyori-chan, no dejaré que alguien te lastime" ¿acaso alguna se ha cumplido? —le recordó las promesas que alguna vez le hicieron— tanto yo como Hikaru te hemos mentido, esa persona debe ser muy buena para que confíes en ella o... simplemente sigues siendo igual de ingenua.

—¡Él no es como tú! —gritó rápidamente— él... es una persona honesta.

—¿Él? ¡Oh!, así que se trata de un chico eh, no has aprendido nada ¿cierto, Hiyori-chan?

—... Es una buena persona, lo sé...

—Y durante los últimos 5 años antes de que te dejara pensabas que yo era bueno. Puede que sea como yo, ahora es según tú una buena persona que te ha ayudado, pero... incluso logras que una buena persona se harte de ti, me pregunto... ¿Cuánto tiempo faltará para eso?

—¿Por qué me recuerdas todo? ¿Por qué te importa si te superé o no?

—Porque quiero saberlo. Sabes, me divierte verte sufrir, pero definitivamente no quiero que alguien más te lastime, tampoco quiero que te ayude. En ambos casos me olvidas y alguien más es quien se divierte contigo —Zero se acercó a ella acorralandola en un árbol y tomó su mentón para tratar de asustarla— No quiero que nadie más se divierta con mi juguete favorito. —Hiyori escuchó esas palabras y después de tomar las partituras que tenía, lo empujó alejándolo de ella.

—¡No soy tu juguete, y Hikaru tampoco! ¡Ya dejamos en paz! —gritó Hiyori para después irse del lugar rápidamente y Zero ni siquiera trató de detenerla. Siguió caminando velozmente lejos de ahí y chocó con una persona. Alzó la mirada, y al ver a Masato se aferró a él.

—Hiyori... —Masato observó preocupado a la chica aferrada a él, no podía ver su rostro pues lo ocultaba en su pecho pero... tal parecía que lloraba silenciosamente—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó preocupado mientras la chica alzaba su rostro.

—Vi a Zero... —esto sorprendió un poco a Masato— sé que ya no es el mismo, lo he aceptado... pero aún así... es triste saber que no volverán aquellos días. Pero... ya que es algo que no puedo cambiar... creo que no puedo aferrarme más a su antiguo yo. Me pregunto si estará bien si me aferro a las personas que están a mi lado ahora... quiero vivir el presente, pero yo...

—No tienes por qué tener miedo —tomó su mano— Si quieres aferrarte a algo pero tienes miedo, entonces aférrate a la calidez que nuestras manos comparten en este momento, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y cuando tengas miedo o te sientas triste siempre contarás con que estaré allí para tomar tu mano y compartir tus cargas conmigo.

—Gracias —sonrió cálidamente y abrazó al peliazul. Sin importar lo que dijera Zero, ella no podía desconfiar de Masato.

Luego de unos segundos se alejó un poco y Masato no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla que, a pesar del frío que hacía, estaba algo caliente y ligeramente roja.

—Deberíamos ir a algún lugar más caliente, aquí afuera está helando —Hiyori asintió y luego de que Masato se separara caminó un par de pasos y Hiyori observó su mano por un momento e inconscientemente la tomó.

—Ah l-lo siento —su nerviosismo dio ternura a Masato el cual sujetó la mano que lo había tomado.

—Dije que siempre podrías hacerlo. Tratándose de ti... no me molestan estas cosas —la ligera sonrisa de Masato y esa tierna mirada cautivaron a Hiyori por un momento y ocultó su sonrojo nerviosa.

Durante el camino permanecieron tomados de las manos hasta llegar a una cafetería. Hiyori tomó asiento en una de las mesas vacías y Masato se acercó con un par de bebidas, dándole una de ellas.

—Gracias —la tomó y bebió un poco para después voltear a ver las calles adornadas— Apenas comienza el mes y ya está todo listo para navidad.

—La gente entusiasmada comienza a preparar las cosas con anterioridad —la voz de Masato sonaba algo desanimada.

—¿Sucede algo?

—... Mi familia organizará una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, pero la verdad... no quiero ver a mi padre en estos momentos —sabía que le recordaría el acuerdo que tenían, y ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero desde que aceptó lo que sentía por Hiyori, recordar eso lo lastimaba, en especial el saber que cuando se convirtiera en un adulto su padre lo comprometería. Él no quería eso.

Volteó a ver a Hiyori, percatandose de que estaba preocupada.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh? No tienes de qué disculparte, podré soportarlo. Además podré ver a Mai-chan, no será tan malo.

—Pero no tienes que cargar con eso tú solo —Hiyori le mostraba una mirada suave y preocupada a la vez mientras sujetaba ambas manos del peliazul— si te sientes mal habla conmigo ¿sí?

—Claro que lo haré, después de todo, eres la persona en la que más confío.

Hiyori sonrió, halagada de sus palabras. Continuaron hablando durante un rato, y luego de pagar la cuenta se fueron de allí.

Hiyori llegó a su departamento y se recostó en su cama bajo las cobijas, como tenían el día libre quería descansar un poco pero alguien tocó su puerta, por lo que se levantó y fue a abrirla dejando pasar a Hikaru.

—Hiyori-chan ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que no tardarías.

—Pensé lo mismo pero... me encontré con Zero —Hikaru se alarmó al escuchar esto— La verdad me molestó mucho y luego lloré un poco...

—Tsk, lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—... Porque yo nunca puedo estar ahí cuando lo necesitas... a pesar de todo termino dejándote sola.

—Pero no estaba sola, una vez corrí, Masato me encontró, él estuvo ahí y me ayudó a calmarme... creo que por fin he superado el asunto de Zero —sonrió alegre, y aunque Hikaru se sentía contento por el avance de su amiga, no podía evitar ser algo egoísta... no podía dejar de concentrarse en el dolor que sentía ahora... esa prueba era más que suficiente... él no podía protegerla... a pesar de que siempre quiso ser el hombre que Hiyori merecía... no importaba cuánto se esforzara, alguien siempre era mejor para ella.

Hikaru sólo observó a Hiyori y con una triste sonrisa acarició su mejilla.

—En verdad estoy feliz por ti.

—Hika... —en eso el castaño estornudó y Hiyori tocó su rostro, estaba frío, por lo que decidió que sería bueno que se recostara un poco para calentarse.

—¿Está bien que me quede aquí? —preguntó luego de meterse a la cama de Hiyori mientras ésta se quedaba afuera.

—Claro, no es como si te fueras a quedar la noche aquí, sólo será un rato y es de día, además ¿Por qué debería preocuparme si se trata de ti?

—Sabes, a pesar de todo sigo siendo un hombre.

—Lo sé, pero te conozco, y no eres el tipo de sujetos que haría algo malo.

—...No quiero quedarme aquí.

—Pues lo harás, no puedes salir, sería un problema si el vocalista se resfriara —reclamó con unos pucheros con los que Hikaru se rindió.

—... Pff jajaja eres tan tierna —rió un poco y sonrió nostálgico— ... Es como antes.

—...Nee Hikaru... ¿No extrañas a Zero? —esta pregunta volvió serio a Hikaru, no se sentía cómodo con eso, pero era la primera vez que ella quería hablar abiertamente de eso, así que no se negaría a contestar.

—Al antiguo Zero... claro que lo extraño —se sentó sobre la cama tapándose con las cobijas y Hiyori se sentó a su lado— Los tres nos conocemos de toda la vida, sabes que prácticamente era como mi hermano.

—A veces me pregunto... ¿cómo fue que cambió tanto... y que nosotros no lo hayamos notado?...

—No lo sé… tal vez también fuimos malos amigos —contestó serio y se quedó viendo fijamente a la albina— Hiyori... exactamente ¿cómo superaste a Zero?

—Pues... no estoy del todo segura de cómo, pero... supongo que Masato me hizo darme cuenta de que tengo demasiadas cosas importantes ahora como para seguir aferrándome al pasado. Aún me sigo sintiendo débil cuando veo a Zero, pero no es que siga sintiendo lo mismo por él, pasé toda mi vida junto a él, así que por eso me da tristeza, pero... cuando estoy con Masato me siento más fuerte, puedo sentirme tranquila a su lado, aunque... es extraño... últimamente lo menos que puedo hacer cuando estoy con él es estar tranquila, no puedo controlar mis emociones.

—Supongo que eres una enamoradiza.

—¿Q-Qué? —esa palabra provocó un sonrojo en la albina... ponía triste a Hikaru saber que él nunca podría provocar esas expresiones tan tiernas en ella.

—Vamos, si no es eso ¿Entonces cómo ves a Hijirikawa?

—... Honestamente no lo sé, creo... que quizá sí sienta algo por él, pero aún no quiero confirmarlo.

—Aún así, me pareces alguien grandiosa, eres capaz de confesar tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta... A diferencia de mí no eres una cobarde.

—H-Hikaru... ¿¡Te gusta alguien!? ¿¡Por qué nunca me lo dijiste!?

—T-tranquila... Ya te dije que soy un cobarde, incluso hablar de eso me es doloroso. Hace mucho que estoy enamorado de una chica muy especial, pero... Algo con ella es imposible, *siempre te gusta alguien más* ella tiene novio y se ve que lo ama demasiado, ni siquiera podría pensar en mí de esa forma.

—Lo siento... No quería hacerte hablar de eso.

—Jejeje tranquila, desde hace mucho lo acepté. Además supongo que yo no podría hacerla sonreír de la misma manera que hace cuando está con él, así que sólo espero que siga siendo feliz.

—Tú no eres un cobarde Hikaru, alguien que es capaz de decir eso ¡Es alguien en verdad fuerte! —esas palabras sorprendieron al castaño y sonrió gentilmente.

—Gracias Hiyori. Bueno, creo que debería dejarte un rato sola, deberías aclarar tus sentimientos por Hijirikawa.

Se levantó y salió de su departamento dejando allí a Hiyori y ésta se recostó una vez más bajo las cobijas mientras un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas al pensar en el peliazul... Él lograba que su corazón se acelerara pero creía que apenas había superado a Zero, así que no podía sentir algo así de inmediato, estaba en verdad confundida.

Al día siguiente

—Buen trabajo, Hijirikawa-san —la pelinaranja felicitó mientras Masato se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias, Nanami-san.

Luego de que Masato se cambiara por su ropa normal salieron del edificio y caminaban por la calle. Aún nevaba un poco.

—¿No crees que sería mejor llamar un taxi? —preguntó Haruka— No sería bueno que te enfermaras.

—Estoy bien, sólo quiero caminar bajo la nieve —sonrió un poco para tranquilizar a Haruka. La chica suspiró un poco, sabía que no lo convencería, pero entonces le entregó su bufanda, al menos eso podría cuidar su garganta.

Siguieron caminando y luego de unos minutos Masato se detuvo observando un parque. Le resultó irresistible acercarse a él, deteniéndose a unos metros de la entrada. Haruka sólo lo seguía, y al ver una banca se sentaron.

—Nanami-san... ¿Recuerdas el significado de este lugar?

—¿Eh, s-significado? —Masato sólo sonrió nostálgico, no lo sorprendía el que no lo recordara, después de todo habían pasado cuatro años y en ese entonces eran simples desconocidos, sin embargo él nunca lo olvidaría. Gracias a su encuentro con ella se decidió a seguir sus sueños, de no haber sido por eso lo más probable era que ahora no fuera idol, no habría conocido a sus compañeros de STARISH, a sus senpais, a Tomochika... ¿no habría conocido a Hiyori...? Sin duda le debía muchas cosas a la pelinaranja.

En otro lugar.

—No es justo, ¿Por qué no vino Azusa si él era quien lo quería? —se quejaba Hikaru mientras salían de una repostería con Hiyori.

—¿P-Por qué? Tú fuiste quien se comió su pastel, sabes lo histérico que se pone cuando tomas sus cosas.

—Entonces no te hubiera hecho venir a ti, podrías enfermarte —seguía quejándose, aunque pensándolo bien... era una oportunidad para dejarlos solos— ese maldito...

Unos niños chocaron con ellos llamando su atención y los siguieron un momento con la mirada, estaban jugando y tal parecía que dos de los pequeños peleaban por una niña.

—Jeje, que tiernos, se parecen a nosotros de pequeños.

—Bueno, aunque ustedes no se peleaban por mí.

—Ah, n-no... —desvió la mirada y Hiyori seguía observando a los pequeños que cruzaron la calle y entraron a un parque, logrando ver a Masato sonriéndole a Haruka. Hikaru no comprendió por qué de pronto se puso seria y al seguir su mirada lo entendió.

—Ya nos tardamos demasiado, iré con Azusa —se adelantó y Hikaru se molestó con Masato pues, a pesar de que sabía que lo más probable era que la pelinaranja fuera una amiga, Hiyori era muy frágil. No quería que sufriera un rechazo como él.

—¡Tsk, Hijirikawa idiota! —gritó para sí mismo y se fue de ahí. Llegó al departamento de Azusa y al entrar dejó el pastel sobre la mesa— Azusa, sabes que eres mi amigo pero... deja de hacer esas cosas —miró algo molesto al peliverde.

—Para empezar ella fue quien decidió acompañarte, y segundo ¿qué pasó y dónde está ahora?

—Debe estar en su departamento, se puso celosa al ver a Hijirikawa con otra chica —contestó calmándose y se sentó en el sillón.

—En un rato se le pasará —restó importancia a pesar de que él también se preocupaba por su amiga.

En la habitación de Hiyori.

La albina se acostó en su cama. No lo comprendía, pensaba que se sentiría feliz al ver que Masato se llevara bien con sus compañeros, sabía que Haruka era su compositora pero... quería que sólo a ella le mostrara esa sonrisa. Su rostro se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que ya no podía negar sus sentimientos por Masato.

Los días pasaron y ya era noche buena.

Hiyori, que había sido invitada por los miembros de STARISH, se encontraba ahora en la puerta del Master curse cuando se encontró con Ren y Tokiya.

—Ah, Kasamatsu-san, bienvenida —saludó Tokiya quien cargaba algunos adornos con él.

—¿Quieren que los ayude con los preparativos?

—No. Eres una invitada, no te pondremos a hacer algo. Puedes relajarte mientras terminamos.

—No por ser invitada no voy a hacer nada. Déjenme ayudar. —contestó decidida y Tokiya sonrió. Hiyori le agradaba por ser alguien educada y trabajadora.

—Bueno, entonces ¿Podrías ayudarnos en la cocina? La verdad Shinomiya-san quería hacerlo, pero...

—Entiendo. —Otoya y Syo le habían advertido que no probara su comida precisamente por lo mala que era.

—Sí que tengo suerte, crearemos juntos el postre —Ren guiñó el ojo y Hiyori sólo desvió la mirada.

—Sí... puedo hacerlo sola.

-En la sala del Master Curse-

Todos acomodaban las últimas cosas y en eso se abrió la puerta, dejando así que se pudiera escuchar la voz de un divertido Ren.

—¿Ya te dije que te ves bien?

—Sí, varias veces en este rato —comenzaba a hartarse de los halagos del mayor.

—Aunque me hubiera gustado verte con un lindo vestido. —dijo pues vestía de un abrigo, falda y mallas con botas, cosa que no dejaba ver nada.

—En verdad tú no cambias —comentó con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Pero así me quieres —guiñó un ojo y ella rió un poco, después de todo seguía siendo su amigo.

Justo en ese momento Masato había volteado a verlos y después de verla riendo se metió a la cocina. Cada vez le era más difícil controlar sus desbordantes sentimientos, sin embargo trataba de encerrarlos aunque sea un poco pues no quería que llegara a oídos de su padre, menos ahora que la fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba.

—¡Masato! —saludó Hiyori alegremente al entrar a la cocina— Feliz noche buena.

—Ah, feliz noche buena. —contestó un poco cortante y continuó con los dulces, aunque Hiyori no le dio mucha importancia.

Los tres se encargaron de hacer el postre, entre los cuales se encontraban dulces típicos hechos por Masato con ayuda de Hiyori.

Todas las cosas estaban listas y con la llegada de Haruka y Tomochika comenzaron a celebrar.

La fiesta era muy alegre y todos parecían divertirse, aunque por un momento la albina se asustó al ver la aparición de Shining, era la única que no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cerca de la media noche muchos se habían ido y Masato salió a uno de los balcones a tomar algo de aire, y al verlo, Hiyori lo siguió. Ren sonrió un poco y discretamente convenció a los que quedaban de que fueran a dormir ya que los quería dejar solos, pues debido a que para salir al balcón la puerta era de cristal, se podía ver lo que sucedía allí.

—Aquí afuera el clima es demasiado fresco, me agrada —al escuchar la voz de Hiyori, Masato volteó a verla y nuevamente dirigió su mirada al paisaje. La albina se acercó a su lado y observó el paisaje— Todo está cubierto de blanco. Amo la nieve. Tan fina y delicada... me parece muy gentil.

Masato sólo asintió y Hiyori lo observó un momento. Estaba tratando de calmarse, le parecía que lucía adorable por lo que ni siquiera podía verla sin sonrojarse ligeramente, y no quería que la chica viera eso, sin embargo eso la hacía sentir peor.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó desanimada.

—¿A qué te refie...? —volteó a verla y sus ojos se abrieron al notar el triste semblante de la chica.

—Sé que eres serio, pero has sido cortante conmigo todo el día. Últimamente evitas mirarme cuando hablamos... —Sus ojos retenían las lágrimas y apretó sus puños,... el que Masato actuara fríamente con ella la lastimaba— ¡Si te molesto sólo dilo!

Masato la tomó de las manos y rápidamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, aunque se detuvo estando a unos centímetros de distancia.

—... Lo siento —contestó abrazándola y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de la chica— No quise asustarte con eso— Hiyori estaba sorprendida por lo que había intentado hacer y su corazón latía con fuerza. Aún seguía asimilando las cosas.— Claro que no me molestas, perdón si fui grosero contigo. Pero a pesar de que traté de encerrar mis emociones ya no puedo contener más mis sentimientos por ti. No puedo evitar las ganas de decirte lo mucho que te amo... incluso si es muy probable que algo entre nosotros sea imposible.

—No digas eso... —lo rodeó con sus brazos dulce y amargamente. A pesar de ser feliz por oír aquellas palabras estaba consciente de la situación de ambos. La familia de Masato lo prohibiría de inmediato y quizá en un futuro lo comprometerían, además de que por Ren se enteró de la regla del prohibido amor en su agencia. En cuanto a ella, a pesar de que su agencia no tenía tal regla a ella le negarían poder demostrar amor por un chico debido a su molesto contrato.— Tal vez tengas razón. No sé si nuestros destinos se crucen, pero déjame decirlo aunque sea una vez. —tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se ha dedicado a mirarlo a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa— Te amo.

Los ojos de Masato se llenaron de un precioso brillo por esas dos palabras. El sonriente rostro sonrojado de Hiyori era en verdad hermoso. Él no quería que otro chico la viera así y no le importaba ser egoísta al quererla sólo para él.

—Hiyori... —la chica abrazó a Masato fuertemente y éste la envolvió entre sus brazos, sabía que no llegarían más lejos luego de confesarse. Hiyori estaba temblando un poco... quería retener las lágrimas pero un par de éstas se escaparon. Ahora que Masato había cumplido su sueño no quería que lo perdiera por su culpa, él mismo dijo que era algo imposible entre ellos, sin embargo la hacía feliz saber que Masato sentía lo mismo por ella. Se separó de él y limpió un par de lágrimas

—Ya tengo que irme, hasta luego —se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí rápidamente, mas se detuvo al sentir la calidez de la mano de Masato que la había sujetado.

—... Te dije que siempre estaré a tu lado, no pienso dejarte ir —Hiyori se sonrojó.

—S-Sólo iré a mi departamento... —desvió la mirada, como si no supiera a qué se refería.

—Entonces te acompaño, ya es muy tarde para dejar que una señorita ande sola por las calles —Hiyori no se negó y Masato soltó su mano, sin embargo apenas se alejaron un poco del Master Curse y se aseguró que nadie los viera, tomó su mano una vez más sonrojando a la albina.

—Masato... nosotros... ¿en verdad crees que hemos crecido?

—¿Por qué dices eso? Logramos lo que queríamos, tú dejaste de tener miedo al pasado, y ahora somos abiertos a nuestros compañeros.

—Tienes razón, pero... ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan cobarde...? —los ojos de Hiyori comenzaban a cristalizarse. Masato tenía razón, pero... en verdad aún no lograban crecer, Masato seguía bajo las órdenes de su padre y ella bajo las de su agencia. Por mucho que ahora fueran abiertos, seguían teniendo miedo... ni siquiera tenían el valor para dejar de reprimir sus sentimientos.

Hiyori derramó un par de lágrimas y al notarlo Masato se preocupó por ella, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro tratando de secar sus lágrimas y se quedó quieto observando fijamente la mirada de Hiyori...

—Estoy harta... ¿Por qué siempre debo contenerme... ? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que dejarme llevar por mi miedo? quiero dejar de ser tan débil... quiero dejar de preocuparme por cualquier cosa... ¡Quiero estar contigo! No quiero tener que lamentarme después por no haber hecho nada, no quiero seguir encadenada toda mi vida, ¿por qué no puedo ser honesta? no quiero verte con nadie más... por primera vez en mi vida quiero tratar de ser fuerte ¡Masato, quiero estar contigo! —Masato abrió los ojos, Hiyori tenía razón, se sintió como un idiota por no haberlo intentado desde un principio. Quizá ambos seguían siendo algo cobardes, pero si estaban juntos eran más fuertes. Sin duda alguna... Hiyori era quien le daba fuerzas para hacer cualquier cosa.

Masato la abrazó fuertemente y temblaba un poco.

—¡Yo también quiero estar contigo! No quiero seguir siendo un títere para mi padre... quiero formar mi vida y quiero hacerlo contigo... Hiyori... te amo —Hiyori abrió los ojos, a pesar de que hace un momento se habían confesado... para ellos fue como si esa fuera la primera vez que realmente estuvieran siendo sinceros con sus sentimientos—Hiyori, te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán, así que, por favor... sé mi novia —Se había alejado lo suficiente para verla directamente a los ojos y ella sonrió, sonrojando a Masato.

—Sí — acarició la mejilla del nervioso pero feliz chico, no podía dejar de verla y lentamente se acercó a su rostro, Hiyori estaba sorprendida y algo nerviosa, no esperaba que Masato... en eso desvió su rostro y terminó besando su mejilla.

—D-D-Debemos i-irnos —se separó y su rostro estaba demasiado rojo, quería besarla pero los nervios terminaron ganándole así que se desvió, incluso besar su mejilla le había costado demasiado trabajo, no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar esa clase de sentimientos. Hiyori sólo sonrió, también estaba un poco sonrojada, el ver así a Masato le daba ternura.

Llegaron al departamento de Hiyori y se despidieron. Luego de cambiarse se acostó en su cama pero no podía dormir, estaba demasiado feliz y tenía muchas cosas que asimilar.

* * *

Pues en mi país aún es 29, así que feliz cumpleaños Masato~!

Bueno, la canción que canta Zero (aunque sólo fue como mencionado) es Monochrome Sky del anime Tsukiuta. A mi OC Zero le había puesto la voz de Kimura Ryohei porque me gustaba (y sigue gustando) mucho su voz y pensaba "sería genial que estuviera en utapri" sólo para que se hagan una idea de cuando escribí esto xD (Kimura es el seiyuu de Yamato) Ah! y si quieren leer la letra de esta canción en español está en la página de facebook de Haru Dokuro.  
La canción debut del grupo de Hiyori, Spinners of tale es In your heart del anime de amnesia (así que Hikaru tiene la voz de Kakihara tetsuya :3 jeje igual me encanta su voz)

Espero que les gustara y me dejen su opinión. La próxima y última actualización será el primero de enero.


	3. Chapter 3

Por la mañana Hiyori se levantó y leyó mensajes de Ren y Masato, ambos le desearon una feliz navidad y al final del mensaje de Masato decía que quería hablar con ella al día siguiente. Respondió los mensajes y después de tomar un baño y cambiarse fue con Hikaru y Azusa a un Karaoke ya que Hikaru los había convencido de ir a uno todos juntos en navidad. Después de un par de horas todos se habían cansado y mientras recuperaban la respiración, a Hikaru se le ocurrió la idea de jugar verdad o reto.

Encontraron una botella vacía y la hicieron girar sobre la mesa que quedó en Azusa y Hiyori. Azusa hizo la pregunta y escogió verdad, no le preocupaba que pudiera preguntar algo vergonzoso, después de todo era el tranquilo Azusa.

—¿Qué es Hijirikawa de ti? —Hiyori se sonrojo levemente y Hikaru esperaba atento la respuesta, a pesar de creer saber cual era.

—E-él... ayer nosotros... —Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo debía explicarlo. Sabía que debían mantenerlo en secreto, pero ella ya no les quería ocultar nada a ellos dos, además sabía que no lo contarían— ... Él es mi novio, ayer comenzamos a salir.

—¡¿Ehhh?! —exclamaron Hikaru y Azusa al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban sorprendidos, no se esperaban esa respuesta.

—Se los iba a contar más tarde —contestó aún nerviosa y algo asustada, esperaba que Azusa la regañara.

—Hiyori... sé cuidadosa ¿De acuerdo?

—¿E-eso es todo? ¿No están molestos? Esto nos podría meter en problemas.

—Por eso debes ser cuidadosa, pero no estamos molestos.

—Hiyori-chan por fin puede ser ella misma con una nueva persona. Tu sonrisa es contagiosa, así que mientras tú seas feliz nosotros también sonreiremos. —animó Hikaru.

—Te estaremos apoyando. —agregó Azusa con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Chicos... ¡Son demasiado buenos! —se lanzó a abrazar a ambos chicos— ¡Quiero seguir tocando a su lado por siempre!

—¡Claro!

Al día siguiente terminando de ensayar una canción, Hiyori fue a ver a Masato y la llevó a una de las salas de música para que fuera un poco más privado.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que el día de mi cumpleaños mi familia hará una fiesta? —ella asintió y entonces él siguió— Quiero que vayas conmigo.

—¿Eh? Pero eso es para personas de negocios, de familias importantes... ¿P-Puedo ir...?

—Por supuesto que puedes ir, eres mi invitada especial. Verás... mi padre estará allí, creo que podría ser una buena oportunidad para hablar sobre nuestra relación... si se trata de ti quiero tratar de poder crear un futuro en el que podamos estar juntos sin que nada nos lo impida. No me importan los obstáculos que haya quiero superarlos contigo, y creo que esa fiesta podría ser un gran paso para lograrlo.

—Yo... —Ella se sentía indecisa, quería hacerlo, pero sus decisiones también afectaban a sus amigos.

—Aún hay tiempo —se acercó a ella y besó dulcemente su frente— piensalo.

—Lo haré.

—Tengo que irme por ahora a un trabajo ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento?

—En realidad me preguntaba si podía quedarme aquí un momento, hay algo que quiero hacer.

—De acuerdo —contestó a pesar de no saber a qué se refería y se fue después de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Hiyori se sentó en una de las ventanas y dio un gran suspiro, pensaba que antes de tomar una decisión debía hablarlo con su grupo.

—¿Y qué hace una hermosa lady sola por aquí? —Hiyori volteó hacia la entrada al escuchar a Ren acercándose a ella.

—¿Por qué no dejas de hablar así?

—Bueno, supongo que estoy acostumbrado, pero sabes que sólo te veo como una amiga, además... no intentaría algo con la novia de un amigo.

—¡¿Q-Que?! —aquel comentario la había sorprendido.

—Masato sabe ocultar bien sus sentimientos, pero no me cuesta leer a una pareja de enamorados. Tranquila, sé guardar secretos. Y dime ¿Ya se han besado?

—¡Jinguji-san! —exclamó avergonzada.

—Jajaja vamos, sólo es una pregunta ¿Entonces sí?

—¡No!

—Vaya, Hijirikawa es un anticuado.

—Él es todo un caballero.

—Si tú lo dices... Aunque no puedo creer que sólo se conocieran un par de meses y comenzaran a salir. Bueno, es algo normal para mi, pero tratándose de ustedes me sorprende.

—Para mí el tiempo que pasas con una persona no es lo que importa, sino cómo pasas cada segundo con ella. A pesar de que no lo conozco de hace mucho, el tiempo que he pasado a su lado ha sido el mejor. —admitió con una cálida sonrisa— No pude evitar enamorarme de él por completo.

—Es una linda forma de pensar, sin embargo creo que tiene un error, el tiempo sí importa. Dime ¿No te importaría estar con él sólo hasta que su familia encuentre a alguien con quien comprometerlo? Porque si yo amara a una persona me gustaría pasar toda mi vida con ella. Esa es una gran diferencia ¿No crees? Elige bien cuanto tiempo quieres que dure.

Ren se fue y sus palabras aún estaban en su mente. Ella había perdido demasiado tiempo aferrada al pasado, por lo que ya no quería perder más tiempo preocupándose por el futuro y sólo viviría el presente, pero... *¿No te importaría estar con él sólo hasta que su familia encuentre a alguien con quien comprometerlo?* Definitivamente no quería que eso pasara, lucharía por un futuro con él, incluso sabiendo las cosas que tendría que arriesgar.

Salió corriendo de allí y llegó lo más rápido posible al departamento de Azusa y tocó la puerta. Azusa abrió y se asustó por un momento al verla con la respiración muy agitada.

—¿H-Hiyo...?

—¿Hikaru también está aquí? —preguntó una vez que recuperó algo de aire.

—Sí...—Lo tomó de la mano y entró al departamento arrastrando a Azusa con ella. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Hikaru se detuvo frente a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

—¿H-Hiyori, qué haces? —cuestionó esta vez Hikaru.

—¡Perdónenme! —exclamó desconcertando más a los chicos— En verdad lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión. Quiero tener un futuro con Masato, y para ello en algún momento dejaré de ocultarlo. Perdónenme por las molestias y los problemas en que los meteré, pero... ya no quiero seguir reprimiéndome frente a todo mundo.

—Hiyori levanta la cabeza. ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?— preguntó Hikaru y ella asintió decidida, por lo que el castaño sonrió— Entonces hazlo.

—Dijimos que te apoyaríamos. —siguió Azusa— A nosotros también nos molestaba que te hicieran actuar, no se dan cuenta de la persona increíble que eres. Ahora que te has decidido, no dejaremos que alguien te lo impida. Nadie de nosotros es un miembro que puede ser reemplazado. Pero si trataran de hacerlo y no nos escuchan, entonces hay muchas más agencias en las que podemos tocar todos juntos, sin tener que seguir fingiendo.

—Azusa tiene razón, aunque nunca pasará ya que nunca permitiré que uno de nosotros salga. No te preocupes por nosotros, sé feliz.

—En verdad... los amo chicos. Gracias por soportarme a pesar de ser alguien tan molesta. —el ver el apoyo de sus amigos sin duda la conmovió.

El día 29 llegó y Masato había ido a recoger a Hiyori en una limusina. Esperaba a que saliera mientras a lo lejos veía como Hikaru que estaba afuera de su departamento le hacía unas señas que logró entender "Si tú-la lastimas-yo-te-mato" Terminó de hacer el mensaje y Hiyori salió haciendo que tanto Hikaru como Masato se quedaran embobados por un momento al verla, tenía el cabello recogido y un hermoso vestido. Subió a la limusina y ésta avanzó.

—Te vez hermosa.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien. Por cierto Masato... Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que haremos en esa fiesta?

—Quiero anunciar que estamos saliendo. Mi padre no dirá nada, no hasta que los invitados se vayan.

—D-De acuerdo. —inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló para quitarse el miedo— Por cierto, quería decírtelo antes de llegar, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

Llegaron al salón y ambos bajaron. Entraron al salón y había un montón de gente de negocios en el lugar, por lo que Hiyori comenzaba a incomodarse, pero en ese momento escuchó una voz que le pareció conocida.

—¡Nii-sama! —Mai corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

—Mai-chan —Masato la abrazó alegre al verla.

—¡Oh! Es la chica del otro día.— mencionó al verla junto a su hermano y fue hacia ella. Una vez que estuvieron de frente le hizo señas de que quería decirle algo, por lo que se agachó para escucharla y después de colocar sus manos en su oído, la pequeña le susurró algo— No le he contado a nadie tu secreto.

—Jeje muchas gracias, Mai-chan —sonrió.

—¿Y qué haces con Nii-sama?

—Pues...

—No corras tan rápido pequeña —Ren se acercó y Hiyori se alegró de verlo, al menos ya había dos personas más que conocía.

"Oh ahí está Hijirikawa-kun" Comenzaban a oírse las voces de los invitados "¿Quien es la chica que lo acompaña?" "¿Será su novia? Pero nadie de aquí la conoce ¿En verdad será la hija de algún empresario?"

—No les prestes atención —indicó Masato al ver a Hiyori nerviosa.

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a saludar a los invitados, sino no dejaran de hablar —comentó Ren a lo que Masato asintió.

—¿Te quedarías con él por un momento? —le preguntó el peliazul a Hiyori y ella aceptó, por lo que Masato se fue y Hiyori quedó con Ren y Mai.

Masato saludaba a los invitados formalmente, y quería ir con Hiyori pero no dejaban de salir más invitados. Ya llevaba un rato hablando con un grupo de financieros y con algunas de sus esposas hasta que salió una pregunta.

—Y Hijirikawa-kun ¿Cuál es el nombre de la joven que te acompañaba?

—Ah se llama Hiyori, Kasamatsu Hiyori. Por cierto, tengo que ir a verla, con su permiso —se había librado por fin de ellos y al llegar hacia donde estaban, ella y Ren que cuidaba de Mai se encontraban rodeados por algunas personas.

Unos minutos antes

Los tres se habían separado del resto y se habían quedado recargados en una pared mientras veían a Masato hablando con algunas personas.

—¿Y cual es tu nombre? —preguntó Mai quien no se había enterado de cómo se llamaba la vez que se conocieron.

—Soy Kasamatsu Hiyori.

—Pero puedes llamarla Onee-chan —comentó Ren bromeando.

—¿Te gusta nii-sama? —la pequeña no pudo evitar emocionarse, a lo que Hiyori se puso de cuclillas.

—¿Guardarías otro secreto sólo por un momento? —la niña sintió— Sí, amo a Masato, nosotros estamos saliendo. —luego de la noticia Mai sonrió, era feliz de saber que su hermano por fin había encontrado a alguien especial, o como a ella le gustaba decir, a su princesa.

Un momento después algunas personas comenzaron a acercarse a Ren para hablar y Mai que estaba a su lado lo agarró de la manga de su saco pues no quería separarse de ellos, iba a tomar del vestido a Hiyori pero unas señoras ya la habían separado un poco de allí.

—Eres una joven muy linda, dime ¿Tus padres de que empresa son?

—Eh... no, ellos...

—Deben de tener alguna relación cercana a los Hijirikawa, ¿Cierto?

—En realidad...

—¿Eres amiga de Hijirikawa-kun?

—No —Masato apareció detrás de ella y la abrazó de la cintura antes de seguir— Ella es mi novia —afirmó con una sonrisa y a ella le fue imposible no hacerlo también al escucharlo, aunque algo avergonzada por la forma en que estaba con Masato.

Las señoras pronto se dispersaron después de saber la noticia y luego de unos minutos los demás también dejaron a Ren y Mai.

Horas más tarde la fiesta terminó y los invitados comenzaban a irse. El salón estaba casi vacío y sólo quedaban ellos cuatro y a lo lejos un par de señores, de los cuales uno de ellos se acercó a ellos con un semblante serio.

—Oto-san...

—Mai, regresa a casa. —ordenó su padre— Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más, es hora de que duermas, nuestro mayordomo te llevará —Mai no se negó y después de despedirse se fue con el hombre que esperaba cerca de la salida.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —dijo Ren poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Masato como deseándole buena suerte y caminó a la salida dejando solos a Hiyori, Masato y su padre.

—Pensé que había dicho que tenías prohibido relacionarte con una chica, y dime ¿Quién es ella?

—Se llama Kasamatsu Hiyori y es mi novia. —Hiyori no decía ni una palabra, el aspecto del padre de Masato le daba miedo, era demasiado imponente.

—¿Novia?... Parece que ya no quieres seguir siendo libre de trabajar en eso.

—¡Yo...! —Su padre se acercó a él y no dejó que hablara.

—Ahora no quiero discutir, te daré mucho tiempo, tienes hasta que termine el mes de enero para terminar todo tipo de relación y contacto con la señorita y cualquier otro. Si me entero de que no lo haz hecho regresarás a casa para seguir con los negocios familiares y olvídate de tu sueño de ser idol.

Su padre se fue y ambos permanecieron quietos en silencio.

—Tranquila Hiyori, eso no pasará.

—Lo sé, pero creo que apenas están comenzando los problemas y eso me asusta.

—Sí.

El año terminó y durante la primera semana de enero ya se escuchaban los rumores de que Masato y Hiyori estaban en una relación, por lo que la prensa comenzaba a moverse y Shining pensaba en cuál sería su próximo movimiento con Masato. Revistas y programas de televisión hablaban de ellos, tal parecía que era la noticia del momento.

Spinners of tale acababa de terminar un trabajo y al salir del edificio gente de la televisora los esperaban afuera haciendo preguntas mientras caminaban al auto de su agencia que los llevaría a sus departamentos.

"¡Kasamatsu-san! ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?" "¿Por qué Hijirikawa-san te atrajo? ¿No se suponía que sólo sentías pasión y emoción con el Rock"

—Lo siento, sólo respondemos preguntas en entrevistas de trabajo—habló Hikaru sonriendo mientras entraba al auto y se han ido mientras los de la televisora revisaban si podían realizarles una entrevista.

—La prensa se mueve rápido —comentó Hiyori en el auto.

—No te preocupes por ellos, sólo son personas sin vida propia —Azusa estaba de mal humor al ver que molestaban a Hiyori.

Pasaron algunos días y Masato y Hiyori apenas y se podían ver debido a que el pianista estaba muy ocupado. Spinners of tale había sido invitado a un programa en vivo y después de haberlo hablado con Masato y los miembros de Spinners of tale, Hiyori tenía planeado revelar todo allí.

El programa comenzó y el anfitrión dio la bienvenida y después de haberlos presentado al público comenzó con las preguntas, primero hizo algunas normales a Hikaru y a Azusa para no parecer tan desesperados, dejando al último a Hiyori.

—Bien, ahora hablaremos de un tema del que se ha hablado mucho últimamente. Kasamatsu-san ¿Es cierto lo que se dice acerca de ti y Hijirikawa-san? Todos están ansiosos por saber si es verdad que Kasamatsu Hiyori de la agencia Himawari está saliendo con Hijirikawa Masato miembro del famoso grupo STARISH de la agencia Shining.

—Si tanto quieren saberlo entonces se los diré. —contestó y tomó aire— ¡Todos esos rumores son ciertos! —exclamó fuertemente causando gritos en las personas que se encontraban en el público y las que los veían desde su casa.

—¡¿Ehhh en serio?! ¿C-Cómo es que ocurrió? —Hikaru comenzaba a fastidiarse, no sabía por qué todos actuaban así, ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que entrometerse en la vida de las personas? En eso algunas voces se comenzaban a oírse en el público.

"Pero... ¿Qué vio Masato en ella? es linda, pero..." "¿No estará mintiendo?, después de todo se trata de "Masato"" "¿No creen que parece algo diferente? ¿Acaso ocurre algo extraño?" "Dicen que sólo quiere llamar la atención" Las chicas comenzaron a hablar y después los chicos las siguieron.

Hikaru volteó a ver a Hiyori y lucía desanimada. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y cuando lo volteó a ver le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarla y después se puso serio y caminó unos pasos adelante.

—¡Todos escuchen! —gritó llamando la atención de todos— Nosotros no estamos para entretener a las personas con nuestras vidas ni nuestros problemas. Si ustedes deciden apoyarnos o no será por nuestra música y nada más. Les agradezco mucho a nuestros fans, sí, pero no permitiré que lastimen a mis amigos. —Esa era la primera vez que las cámaras habían visto a Hikaru molesto, siempre era muy relajado y alegre, ni siquiera lo habían visto serio.

El programa llegó a su fin y a Hiyori le llegó un mensaje de Himawari (su agencia) diciendo que querían hablar con ella dentro de una semana por lo ocurrido.

Salieron de allí y al caminar dentro del edificio vieron a Masato y Hiyori se quedó allí mientras ellos se adelantaron.

—¿Masato? —lo llamó y volteó a verla.

—Hiyori... —Quería hablar con ella pero en eso se escuchó la voz de un hombre que lo llamaba para iniciar la sesión de fotos, por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreír un poco y entró al cuarto un tanto desanimado.

Hiyori se preocupó un poco al verlo así, tenía miedo de que comenzara a hartarse de los problemas que tenía tanto en su familia como en su trabajo "Incluso logras que una buena persona se harte de ti, me pregunto... cuánto faltará para eso" recordó las palabras de Zero y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Negó con la cabeza, sabía que tenía que confiar en Masato, él no la dejaría, después de todo le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado "¿Acaso alguna promesa se ha cumplido?" No dejaba de pensar en lo que Zero le había dicho.

—En serio te odio Zero —murmuró pues sólo la hacía pensar en cosas que la asustaban.

Comenzó a atardecer y Masato había terminado su trabajo, salió del edificio y luego de caminar unos metros se encontró de frente a un chico.

—Oh, Hijirikawa —lo llamó tranquilamente el peliverde— Ahora que lo pienso tú no me conoces ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras se quitaba unos audífonos y los dejaba en su cuello. Masato negó con la cabeza.— Lo supuse, mi nombre es Azusa, soy un amigo de Hiyori y baterista de su banda.

—Ah, ella me ha hablado de ti.

—¿Enserio?

De alguna forma ambos terminaron sentados en una banca que estaba en un parque cercano.

—¿Y cómo fue todo en la entrevista? —preguntó Masato que no había podido verla.

—Mmm yo diría que mal, después de todo Hiyori se deprimió y Hikaru se molestó, además de que Hiyori tiene que hablar con el presidente de la agencia dentro de una semana, eso la afectó más, aunque creo que ya se lo esperaba.

—¿Dónde está Hiyori ahora?— Masato se levantó exaltado al saber cómo se sentía ella.

—Tranquilo, si vas así como estás ahora con ella de seguro sólo harás que se preocupe más, sentirá que es una molesta carga más para ti.

—Ella no es una molestia y mucho menos una carga.

—Lo sé, pero tristemente ella piensa así. Se siente culpable por causarte problemas tanto en la familia como en el trabajo. Quiere hacerse la fuerte porque si sabes que está preocupada tratarás de animarla y se sentirá peor por dejarte todas las cargas a ti—contestó y Masato se ha calmado como pudo.— Ahora debe de estar en su departamento, Hikaru estaba con ella —comentó y al ver el rostro celoso de Masato, río un poco— No te preocupes, si Hikaru no dijo nada antes, menos lo hará ahora que tiene novio, ella te quiere mucho. —dijo levantándose y se puso sus audífonos— Si quieres ir puedes hacerlo, pero deberías pensar en lo que te dije —luego de eso se fue de allí y Masato se quedó quieto. Azusa tenía razón, quería ir a verla, pero ella se sentiría como una carga, quería animarla, pero no sabía cómo podría decirle todo en unas palabras.

Dio la vuelta resignado y caminó hasta llegar al Master curse y entró a su habitación. Comenzó a escribir caligrafía para desahogar sus sentimientos de culpa al no hacer algo por Hiyori, sin embargo no desaparecían. Dejó la caligrafía a un lado y se recostó por un momento en su cama mientras recordaba todos los dulces momentos que había pasado con Hiyori, y en ese momento una melodía golpeó con fuerza su mente y rápidamente comenzó a escribirla. Durante la noche se pasó escribiendo la canción y apenas durmió algo. No quería olvidarla, había encontrado algo con lo que la podía animar.

Por los próximos días trabajó en la melodía y letra de la canción, y como era común últimamente, casi no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pues STARISH estaba creciendo y tenían más trabajo que de costumbre. En cuanto a Hiyori, cada vez la dejaban más tranquila con el asunto de Masato, sin embargo aún estaba en pie su reunión con el presidente de su agencia.

Ahora la albina caminaba con Ren dentro del Master Curse pues tenía planeado esperar a Masato que en esos momentos se encontraba trabajando. Entraron a su habitación y Ranmaru se hallaba allí.

—Hola Ran-chan —saludó Ren al ver a su senpai.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Mucho gusto Kurosaki, soy Kasamatsu Hiyori, vine para hablar de algo con Masato.

—Tsk, ya sé quién eres. Deberías tener algo de vergüenza y no venir a su habitación tan confiadamente. Si no lo sabes las relaciones amorosas están prohibidas aquí. Tsk tenías que ser una chica... era de esperarse que por problemas de faldas terminarás destruyendo dos grupos.

—¡Ran-chan! —Ren se había molestado por las palabras de Ranmaru, Hiyori sólo permaneció seria y el albino salió de allí— No lo escuches Hiyori, sólo está así por problemas que ha tenido.

—S-Sí... —contestó desanimada y Ren se preocupó por su amiga, sabía que era capaz de sentirse una molestia para Masato a pesar de que en realidad era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y esforzarse.

—Hiyori... —en eso llegó Masato a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Hiyori allí.

—¿Hiyori, qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, creo que tengo que irme —habló Ren sonriente y agregó antes de salir— no vayan a hacer travesuras.

—¡Jinguji! —exclamaron sonrojados al mismo tiempo antes de que saliera.

—Y ¿e-entonces qué haces aquí?

—Ah y-yo s-solo quise pasar a verte. No hemos hablado mucho últimamente así que quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

—Ya veo, entonces —en eso sonó su teléfono— disculpa.

—Está bien —Masato contestó y Hiyori permaneció en silencio mientras tanto, tal parecía que se trataba de su padre y Hiyori parecía preocuparse. Luego de unos minutos colgó y se acercó a Hiyori —¿Sucede algo?

—Era mi padre. Últimamente se la pasa presionándome más de lo normal.

—Te vez estresado —habló preocupada colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del pianista.

—Supongo que lo estoy. He tenido más trabajos por el crecimiento de STARISH y la prensa no ha dejado de molestar, además de que debo de hablar con mi padre constantemente sobre el asunto.

—... Masato...

—Lo siento, debo irme a un trabajo, sólo vine a recoger unas cosas ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento?

—Ah... no, estaré bien.

—De acuerdo, te acompaño hasta donde pueda —Hiyori no se negó y ambos salieron de allí, luego de unas calles se despidieron y se fueron por caminos distintos. Apenas entró a su departamento se sentó en el piso recargada en la puerta, sentía que le estaba causando muchos problemas a Masato y se preocupó por eso... no quería que comenzara a odiarla.

Un par de días después Hiyori, Hikaru y Azusa se encontraban frente a una oficina con una secretaria.

—¡Déjenos pasar! —Se quejaba Hikaru.

—Sólo puede entrar la señorita Kasamatsu. La están esperando.

—Está bien Hikaru —trató de calmar a su amigo.

—Ya cálmate —agregó Azusa golpeando levemente su cabeza— si no nos van a echar de aquí.

Hiyori entró a la oficina y en ella se encontraba un hombre serio sentado en su escritorio.

—Kasamatsu Hiyori, usted ha llamado demasiado la atención con interminables rumores y acepta salir con Hijirikawa, ¿Está consciente de que ese tipo de sentimientos y acciones rompen el acuerdo de nuestro contrato? Creí que había sido específico en la personalidad que quería para ti.

—Sí, pero...

—Rompió nuestro contrato por su cuenta, y sabe que alguien que hace eso no tiene derecho a seguir aquí.

—Puede que haya roto esa parte de nuestro contrato, ¡¿Pero eso qué importa?! Mi música sigue siendo la misma de antes, incluso he mejorado tanto la composición de nuestras canciones como mi habilidad con la guitarra. Si me echará de aquí sólo por algo superficial como una personalidad inventada que cumplí por casi dos años le aseguro que cometerá un grave error. —estaba molesta, pero no rompía la postura.

—¿Sabe? Si me lo hubiera dicho hace un par de días quizá no le serviría de mucho. Sin embargo ellos me han dicho lo mismo desde aquella entrevista. Tal parece que lo que dijo Hikaru los hizo reflexionar.

—¿Ellos?

El presidente puso sobre la mesa un costal y le hizo la invitación a que viera de qué se trataba. Hiyori se acercó y al abrirlo vio un montón de cartas dentro. Tomó una al azar y al abrirla abrió los ojos al leer el contenido.

"Spinners of tale es mi grupo favorito y no creo que alguno de ellos pueda ser reemplazado ya que juntos son una gran combinación. Su música, sus letras, la voz y la manera en que tocan es sin duda increíble, el que digan que Hiyori finge aún si es verdad no hará que deje de gustarme su música, en realidad me gustaría que la dejen ser ella misma, quisiera ver a la verdadera Hiyori. No quiero que la cambien. "

Hiyori siguió leyendo las cartas y en todas la apoyaban, estaba conmovida, nunca había tenido tanto apoyo de sus fans como ahora. Les estaba realmente agradecida.

—Claro que la decisión es toda mía, pero tal parece que lo superficial no importa, admito que cometí un error. Spinners of tale es uno de los mejores grupos que hemos tenido, así que no quiero que busquen otra agencia ¿Le gustaría firmar un nuevo contrato? ya no habrá más restricciones.

—¡Sí! —contestó llena de alegría. Luego de leer y firmar salió de su oficina y Hikaru y Azusa se acercaron de inmediato al verla salir. Hiyori les contó lo ocurrido y ambos sintieron un gran alivio. Los tres estaban felices, les había ido mejor de lo que esperaban.

Llegaron a sus departamentos y celebraron a su manera el resto del día. Se habían quedado en el departamento de Hikaru, y Azusa y Hiyori se habían quedado dormidos. Hikaru sólo suspiró y se puso a recoger las cosas y apagó las luces, tal parecía que no despertarían hasta la mañana por lo que se puso a buscar un par de cobijas. Estaba en su habitación y al escuchar un ruido volteó y brincó un poco.

—N-No me asustes así... —se quejó al ver levantada a Hiyori.

—Lo siento, vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda en algo, pero creo que ya acabaste, jeje lo siento.

—Está bien, no es nada... Por cierto... tardaste en la oficina de Himawari, me preocupé... ¿ocurrió algo?

—Nada malo, me tardé un poco en leer el contrato, eso es todo.

—Menos mal. De haber ocurrido algo malo... ni siquiera hubiéramos estado a tu lado para defenderte. Sabes, es algo frustrante... saber que nunca he podido ayudarte...

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Que no has podido ayudarme? Hikaru, tú eres el que me dio otra oportunidad, de no ser por ti quizá no compondría ahora, no pertenecería a este grupo. Todo el tiempo estás apoyándome incluso si te causo problemas. De no ser por ti puede que Himawari me hubiera corrido. No te das cuenta de todo lo que haces, pero realmente te la pasas ayudándome todo el tiempo... tanto yo como Azusa te debemos el hecho de que nos hubieras reunido en este grupo, de no ser por ti no hubieran ocurrido cosas maravillosas, sin duda tú eres la luz de Spinners of tale, por algo eres nuestro líder —Hiyori sonrió cálidamente y Hikaru acarició su mejilla.

—Sabes, el verte así me hace no querer rendirme... y a veces no sé si eso sea algo bueno.

—¿De qué hablas. Por qué el no querer rendirte sería algo malo? —Hikaru sonrió tristemente y alejó su mano.

—Quien sabe —le dio la espalda y sacó un par de cobijas de su armario— Me imagino que dormirás en tu departamento ¿no?

—Ah... sí —salieron de la habitación y Hikaru cubrió a Azusa con las cobijas— En ese caso, buenas noches —la observó sonriente.

—Buenas noches —se fue de allí y entró a su departamento a dormir.

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas con Masato permanecían iguales, cosa que preocupaba a Hiyori pues tenían días sin verse y los minutos en los que se veían Masato se veía muy cansado. Tenía mucho trabajo, hablaba más seguido con su padre y en su tiempo libre se encargaba de escribir una canción de la que Hiyori no sabía.

La canción estaba lista y Masato fue a buscar a Hiyori de noche, los últimos días sólo se veían a esas horas, ya que era cuando ambos terminaban sus trabajos.

—Hola —saludó Hiyori al verlo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada lucía apagada, estaba muy preocupada, cada vez faltaba más para que terminara enero y debían resolver lo del padre de Masato antes de que terminara.

—¿Podrías acompañarme un momento? —ella aceptó.Caminaron por un rato y la llevó frente a una tienda de música.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —dijo al reconocer dónde estaban pues se trataba del lugar donde se hicieron amigos.

—Pues pensé que era un buen lugar, tiene lo que necesito y es más privado que en el Master Curse. Pero no sé cómo hiciste para que la dueña te dejara entrar después de cerrar, me costó mucho trabajo que me dejara quedarme ahora.

—La dueña de este lugar es muy amiga de mis padres, así que me deja usar este lugar de vez en cuando. Y no me has contestado lo que quería saber ¿Y a qué te refieres con "lo que necesitó"?

—Entra —pidió con una sonrisa y ella hizo caso. Apenas entraron, Masato cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Ok... me estas asustando.

—¿Asustando? Yo nunca te haría algo malo —dijo y se acercó a un piano que estaba allí—Esto es lo que necesito.

—¿Un piano? —preguntó acercándose y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sí.

Hiyori veía las teclas del piano y seguía seria.

—Masato... ¿Aún me amas? Sólo necesito saber eso para dejar de preocuparme.

—¿Es una broma? —colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas para asegurarse de que lo mirara— Te amo, estos desbordantes sentimientos por ti nunca cambiarán —dijo mirándola tiernamente.

—Pero... te estoy causando muchos problemas, y ni siquiera sé cómo ayudarte...

—¿Problemas? ¿No sabes cómo ayudarme? Hiyori, tal vez sea difícil, pero tú eres quien me da la fuerza que necesito para superar todo esto. Eres quien más me ha ayudado a superar mis miedos y me diste el coraje para ser feliz sin importar los obstáculos, no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras pero... por favor... escucha con atención mi canción, contiene todos mis sentimientos desde el día en que te conocí hasta este momento... "El beso de un caballero es más gentil que la nieve" —Hiyori abrió los ojos por ese título y él colocó sus manos en las teclas del piano y comenzó a tocar aquella bella melodía.

 ** _Esta creciente pasión está ardiendo, soportando el tormentoso día a día_**

 ** _Tus labios tan lejanos susurran un suspiro_**

 ** _Sólo acercarte a otros chicos, mis latidos y presentimientos comienzan a agitarse_**

 ** _Ah, es tan sofocante y tú no conoces sentimientos como ese_**

 ** _Así es, yo nací para proteger el momento en que nos conocimos_**

 ** _Por eso esta noche quiero ser tu único caballero_**

 ** _Los miles de decididos y blancos sentimientos,_**

 ** _Que la presa en mi corazón trata de retener, así es, se están desbordando..._**

 ** _Y no puedo detenerlos_**

 ** _Quiero que sólo tú escuches mi brillante sueño_**

 ** _La melodía de este ardiente corazón marcando el tiempo en el piano_**

 ** _Le juro a la eternidad, el milagro de conocerte ese día era Mi Destino_**

 ** _En una línea delgada y flexible, un suspiro danza al igual que un ángel_**

 ** _Abrazándote tan fuerte que podría romperte, quiero embriagarme con ese aroma_**

 ** _No quiero que me mires de esa manera pues seré absorbido por esa mirada que tanto amo_**

 ** _Ah, es tan frustrante, mi emoción es un profundo e inútil esfuerzo_**

 ** _Definitivamente no te dejaré ir porque el sentimiento de pérdida me aterra_**

 ** _Por eso esta noche quiero ser tu único caballero_**

 ** _Si me mantengo alejado, tanto como pueda, me ahogaré en esa sonrisa_**

 ** _Suavemente abrazaste mi soledad con esas gentiles manos tuyas_**

 ** _Quiero que sólo tú escuches mi brillante ahora_**

 ** _La melodía de este ardiente corazón marcando el tiempo en el piano_**

 ** _El amor seguirá hilándose, el milagro de conocerte ese día era Mi Destino..._**

 ** _La calidez que me diste, fue suficiente para que mis sentimientos estén derramándose_**

 ** _Tomaré este profundo amor porque ya no me arrepentiré_**

 ** _Quiero que sólo tú escuches mi brillante sueño_**

 ** _La melodía de este ardiente corazón marcando el tiempo en el piano_**

 ** _Le juro a la eternidad, el milagro de conocerte ese día era Mi Destino_**

Paró de tocar y miró a Hiyori, sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y tenía sus manos en su boca. Saber que esa canción era para ella la había conmovido, y al ver que se volteó hacia ella lo abrazó rápidamente.

—No llores... —pidió limpiando sus lágrimas con las manos.

—Son de felicidad. Masato ¡Yo te...! —en ese momento alzó su mirada y lo vio fijamente, estaban demasiado cerca y se sonrojó de inmediato. Masato no evitó las ganas de besarla y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, aunque Hiyori al verlo también se fue acercando, cortando ambos la distancia entre sus labios, quedando así en un largo y profundo beso.

Masato sonrió por un momento, sus labios le parecían tan suaves y tiernos, sentía cómo ella apretaba su camisa con sus delicadas manos, y al tener él sus manos en las mejillas de Hiyori sentía cómo éstas ardían por lo acelerado que estaba su corazón, pero aún sabiendo esto cada que Hiyori separaba sus labios por la falta de aire él volvía a unirlos, creando un nuevo beso que nunca era negado.

Así estuvieron por unos minutos que les parecieron eternos hasta que se separaron. Hiyori ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Masato y éste la abrazaba gentilmente.

—Te amo —dijo Hiyori quien seguía apenada con el corazón latiendo demasiado. Había sido el primer beso de ambos.

—Yo también te amo. Hiyori... ¿Escucharías mi brillante sueño? —preguntó haciendo referencia a lo que decía la canción.

—Sí —asintió aún ocultando su rostro.

—Tú una vez me pediste que creyera para que mi sueño se cumpliera y lo hice, sin embargo ahora me he vuelto más ambicioso. Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre, sin que nada ni nadie lo impida. No quiero tener que preocuparme por ser vistos por alguien como ahora. Me gustaría seguir siendo tu novio y poder cantar las canciones de Nanami-san como un miembro de STARISH en la agencia Shining, que mi padre acepte eso. También quiero que seas feliz y ya no sufras más, que puedas seguir componiendo y tocando dentro de Spinners of tale sin que los demás te juzguen y no tengas que fingir más. Quiero que seamos libres de verdad. Por eso me gustaría saber si quieres cumplir tu sueño junto al mío.

—Masato, tú y yo compartimos el mismo sueño —se separó y ha sonreído— Así que hagámoslo realidad juntos —se levantó y agregó— Estás muy ocupado últimamente y ya es tarde, deberías descansar —Masato se paró y caminó hacia ella para tomarla de la cintura con ambas manos, Hiyori entendió de inmediato y lo abrazó del cuello mientras daban su último beso de ese día.

—Te acompañaré a tu departamento —dijo una vez que se separaron y ella ha sonreído de nuevo.

Llegaron al departamento de Hiyori y Masato la dejó en su puerta.

—Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió mientras ella entraba al departamento.

—Sí. P-Por cierto, Masato... el título de la canción... t-tienes razón. ¡Adiós! —dijo nerviosa y cerró la puerta rápidamente dejando a un Masato sonrojado.

Al día siguiente en el Master Curse Shining por fin había llamado a Masato a su oficina. Los chicos de STARISH y Haruka se habían enterado y corrieron a hablar con Masato poco antes de que entrara a la oficina.

—¿Hijirikawa, para qué te llamó a su oficina? —Tokiya.

—¿Es por la regla? ¿Entonces sí amas a Hiyori? —Cecil.

—¿Es por eso? —Otoya.

—...Sí —Masato se sentía mal por ellos, de seguro estaban molestos con él por los problemas que traería a STARISH si uno de sus miembros fuera expulsado.

—Bien, eso es lo que quería oír —Ren.

—¡Vayamos! —gritó Syo y comenzaron a arrastrar a Masato con ellos a la oficina de Saotome.

Todos entraron juntos y Shining los observaba algo extraño, no sabía qué hacían todos ahí, ni siquiera Masato lo entendía.

—Creí haber llamado sólo a Mr. Hijirikawa ¿Que hacen todos aquí?

—¡Protestaremos!

—... Había pensado muy bien en qué haría con Mr. Hijirikawa desde que los rumores de él y Ms. Kasamatsu comenzaban a oírse en boca de todos, y por fin he tomado una decisión. No creo que sea justo hacer excepciones en las reglas.

—¡Entonces quítela!

—Masato es un gran idol, no puede expulsarlo.

—STARISH está formado por ellos siete, si alguien sale entonces no serían el STARISH que todos aman.

—Exacto, además nosotros estamos en un momento crucial para nuestra carrera. STARISH se ha vuelto muy famoso.

—"Aquellos que no conozcan el amor pueden irse de aquí " si no me equivoco usted fue quien dijo eso en la inauguración de la academia. Si Masato lo hizo ¿Por qué debería irse? Nuestras letras son de amor, pero esa regla nos prohíbe enamorarnos, ¿no le parece eso un estorbo? —argumentó Ren

Todos lo defendían y Masato no podía creerlo, incluso si había sido cerrado con todos ellos estaban ahora a su lado apoyándolo. Sin duda agradecía poder ser compañero de todos ellos.

—Ustedes son muy obstinados, cada que se meten una idea a la cabeza nadie puede detenerlos, a pesar de que lo niegue —dijo recordando cuando hicieron la audición como grupo y cuando Cecil se unió. —Pero de no haber sido por eso algo maravilloso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Mr. Hijirikawa —lo señaló— Usted puede permanecer aquí. La regla ha sido disuelta. —anunció sobre su escritorio.

Los chicos de STARISH celebraban, no sólo habían conseguido que Masato se quedara, sino que también habían logrado que esa regla fuera disuelta.

—Ustedes... ¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó Masato una vez fuera de la oficina de Saotome.

—No dejaríamos que te fueras de aquí, ¡Eres un miembro de STARISH!

—Además... Nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti. Siempre estabas muy solo, pero desde que Kasamatsu-san vino aquí te haz abierto a nosotros y sonríes más. Por eso también queremos que puedas seguir con Kasamatsu-san. —dijo Haruka.

—Gracias.

—Tú y Hiyori son mis amigos, los apoyaré en lo que pueda. Si hubieras declinado antes... entonces me habría molestado —agregó Ren, él también se preocupaba por la albina, y aunque no lo pareciera tanto, también por Masato.

Un par de horas después se reunió con Hiyori, ya le había dicho por mensaje que Saotome había disuelto la regla, pero aún así quería verla.

—¡Masato! ¿Es en serio? ¿Saotome quitó la regla?

—Sí, resolvimos los problemas con nuestro trabajo, pero...

—Lo sé, tu familia sigue en desacuerdo —contestó más seria.

—Será difícil convencer a mi padre, pero no me rendiré, porque cada vez estamos más cerca de cumplir nuestro sueño. Para hacer eso hablaré con él este fin de semana. Estoy listo para confrontarlo.

—¡Iré contigo!

—Pero Hiyori él...

—No te dejaré solo. A pesar de que dijimos que haríamos esto juntos no hemos podido y cada quien resolvió lo de su agencia. Al menos déjame estar a tu lado cuando lo hagas.

Masato no se pudo negar y aceptó llevarla, aunque estaba inseguro, su padre podía ser muy duro a veces y Hiyori era muy frágil.

Comenzaban a prepararse para cuando fueran con el padre de Masato, sin embargo algo ocurrió.

—¡Hiyori! —Ren tocaba su puerta y al escuchar ruido los tres salieron de sus respectivos departamentos.

—¿Jinguji, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hikaru al reconocer al chico, era extraño que fuera alguien que no fuera Masato. En eso Hiyori salió.

—¿J-Jinguji-san?

—Hiyori ¿Masato no está contigo?

—No ¿Por qué? ¿o-ocurrió algo? —comenzaba a preocuparse.

—En realidad... sí. Mi hermano dijo que el padre de Hijirikawa había anunciado que Hijirikawa se encargaría de los negocios a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué?— los tres se habían alarmado.

—Cuando nos llamó Hijirikawa se sobresaltó y salió del Master Curse, pensé que pudo haber venido contigo.

Entonces sonó el celular de Hiyori y no tardó en contestar.

—Bue...

"Hiyori..."

—¡Masato! ¿Dónde estás?

"¿Te contaron la noticia?"

—Sí...

"Ahora estoy en la cafetería a donde hemos venido. Si no estás ocupada me gustaría platicarlo en persona..."

—Voy para allá, no tardó —colgó y se fue hacia allá con Ren. Al llegar a la cafetería a penas encontraron a Masato se sentaron con él.

—Hijirikawa ¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé, mi padre debió decidirlo sin antes decirme algo al respecto... sabe que aún no he terminado con Hiyori, esta es su forma de presionarme.

—Pero aún no había terminado el mes, falta poco más de una semana...

—Parece que decidió adelantarse —comentó Ren.

—Sí, pero no planeo dejarlo así... Estoy decidido a seguir mi sueño, y eso te incluye a ti Hiyori —la miró y agregó— No pienso dejarte.

—En ese caso... deberíamos ir cuanto antes —agregó Hiyori, no lo dejaría ir solo y Masato lo había entendido. Al terminar de hablar y pagar lo que Masato había pedido mientras esperaba a que llegaran salieron de allí. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Masato y Hiyori partieron a casa de Masato en un helicóptero. Era la primera vez de Hiyori en uno, así que estaba algo asustada, sin embargo Masato la ayudó a calmarse. Luego de un par de horas llegaron y unos cuantos sirvientes de la familia los recibieron alegres luego de saber la noticia de que Masato se había decidido a encargarse de la familia Hijirikawa. Además de también recibir bien a Hiyori pues a ellos les gustaba saber que Masato-sama había hecho su novia a una señorita tan hermosa, lo que no sabían era que su padre negaba su relación con ella, además de que Masato no quería dedicarse a los negocios de la familia.

Al llegar a su casa ya era algo tarde y como su padre estaba fuera hasta la mañana no les quedó de otra que quedarse esa noche.

—Onee-sama puede quedarse conmigo ¿sí? —Mai pedía tomando la mano de Hiyori y veía a ambos con una cara que pedía permiso. Había muchas habitaciones para huéspedes, pero Mai quería estar con ella.

—Por supuesto, si no es una molestia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Nos quedaremos hasta ver a mi padre, agradecería si nos avisaras cuando llegara —pidió a su mayordomo y éste aceptó.

Mientras arreglaban la habitación de Mai para poder quedarse dos personas, Mai le había llevado unas ropas a Hiyori para dormir pues no llevaban más ropa y ella se cambió en el baño. Al salir no encontró a Mai y comenzó a caminar por la casa algo tímida en busca de la pequeña que la llevaría a su habitación.

Luego de un rato no pudo encontrarla pero al dar la vuelta en un pasillo observó a Masato sentado observando el jardín de afuera con ropa tradicional al igual que ella.

—Masato —lo llamó y al escuchar su voz volteó y se sonrojó al verla. Era la primera vez que la veía con ropa tradicional, se veía en verdad hermosa pero también le daba algo de vergüenza. Desvió la mirada una vez más hacia el jardín y ella tomó asiento a su lado.

—P-Pensé que ya estaban dormidas.

—Me estaba cambiando y cuando salí Mai-chan ya no estaba, la estaba buscando pero no la encontré. Te agradecería que en un rato me llevaras a su habitación... —pidió tímida.

—Por supuesto —aceptó y la miró una vez más por unos segundos— T-Te q-queda bien... esa ropa.

—Gracias —sonrió ligeramente sonrojada— Sabes, te ves bastante guapo.

—¿Q-Qué-?

—Vamos, como si no lo supieras. Tu rostro... me gusta mucho —dijo mientras hacía a un lado un mechón de cabello de Masato y éste no apartaba su mirada de los azules ojos de su novia.

—... Sabes, esta será la primera vez que me enfrente con mi padre de esta manera, da algo de nervios pero... mi corazón ya no tiene dudas. Estoy preparado a asumir la responsabilidad de lo que decidí, y eso es... porque hemos crecido —sonrió dulcemente provocando una sonrisa igual en la albina.

—Lo sé... —acarició su mejilla— Te haz vuelto un hombre fuerte —no dejaban de mirar los ojos del otro y antes de darse cuenta los cerraron para darse un corto pero tierno beso. Apenas comenzaban a separar sus labios cuando una voz los tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Aquí están! —exclamó Mai y la pareja brincó un poco asustados y sus rostros se volvieron de un gran tono rojizo al pensar que pudieron ser vistos— ¿Uhm, qué sucede?

—Ah n-nada. Bueno, vayamos a tu habitación, es hora de dormir —Hiyori se había levantado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pequeña— Buenas noches Masato.

—Buenas noches —respondió para las dos.

—Buenas noches nii-sama —agregó la pequeña antes de irse de ahí junto con Hiyori.

Ahora las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la menor. Las luces estaban apagadas y cada quien estaba en su cama.

—Nee~ onee-sama... ven~ —susurró la pequeña y Hiyori hizo caso. Se levantó de su cama y fue a recostarse al lado de la pequeña que la abrazó apenas se acostó.

—Nee Mai-chan ¿no te molesta que salga con tu hermano?

—¿Eh? claro que no. Sabes, Hiyori-chan es una buena persona. Además me gusta ver a nii-sama feliz. Él siempre fue bueno conmigo, como papá y mamá no podían pasar mucho tiempo conmigo nii-sama se esforzó mucho para cuidarme, aunque no lo parezca mucho a él le gustan los niños y es muy bueno con ellos. Cuando tengan hijos él será un gran padre —Hiyori se sonrojó un poco— ... Escuché que Oto-sama no aprueba su relación, ¡pero yo los apoyo! quiero que seas mi Onee-sama.

—Mai-chan, eres muy tierna —acarició su cabeza— Gracias... nee ¿cómo es tu padre?

—¿Oto-sama? Es muy estricto y serio, siempre espera mucho de nosotros por lo que suele ser duro y eso es algo que nos asusta un poco, pero... aunque no lo parezca se preocupa por nosotros, sigue siendo nuestro padre después de todo y nosotros sus hijos. N-No digo que sea fácil hablar con él sobre ustedes, se preocupa demasiado por los negocios familiares y muchas veces no escucha nada, es algo cerrado pero... no creo que sea imposible hacer que lo acepte.

El análisis de Mai sorprendió un poco a Hiyori, no era muy normal que una niña de su edad se percatara de cosas así y pudiera explicarlo de esa forma... sin duda era alguien muy lista digna de la familia Hijirikawa... ahora le faltaba a Hiyori demostrarle a Masaomi que ella también podía serlo.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas y al día siguiente una sirvienta de la familia las despertó. Luego de bañarse le volvieron a prestar ropa a Hiyori para que pudiera presentarse con el líder de los Hijirikawa. Salió de allí con un nuevo kimono tradicional y al encontrarse con Masato, Fujikawa avisó de la llegada de Masaomi, por lo que fueron a hablar con él y ahora se encontraban de pie frente a él en una habitación privada.

—¿A qué se debe la presencia de la señorita aquí?

—Venimos a hablar sobre la noticia —contestó Masato— Padre ¡Yo no quiero ser el líder de la familia!

—Al ser el primogénito es algo que no puedes simplemente decidir, desde antes de nacer tu destino fue decidido. Además, tu relación con esta chica tampoco es posi-

—¡Claro que es posible! Por mucho tiempo haz decidido mi vida, pero yo no quiero dejar el mundo de la música, eso incluye a STARISH y por supuesto a Hiyori.

—Con que Hiyori-san, me es extraño que no haya dicho ni una sola palabra ¿será que no tiene el valor para hablar por su cuenta?

—¡Deja a Hi-!

—Mis disculpas Hijirikawa-san, mi nombre es Kasamatsu Hiyori, como sabrá soy la novia de su hijo, y no estoy aquí para hablar por él sobre este asunto. En lo que yo creo esto es un asunto que Masato debe resolver por sí mismo, sólo estoy aquí para que sepa que no está solo y que usted sepa que no pienso dejarlo. Mientras tanto no interferiré. Él no es el mismo de antes, ahora tiene el valor para decir por sí solo cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos y tomar sus propias decisiones. No debería tomarlo tan a la ligera como para no escucharlo —Masaomi observaba atentamente y Masato no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver la forma en que habló con su padre, logró que la escuchara... ella tenía razón, ya no eran los mismos de antes, ya no era el mismo de antes, entonces demostraría que Hiyori no se equivocaba.

—Padre... desde que era pequeño pensaba que al ser mi destino el encargarme de la familia no me quedaba más que resignarme, no era capaz de oponerme y vivía con un vacío siendo un cobarde, pero, ya no puedo ignorar más mis sentimientos. La música se volvió algo muy importante para mí, además ahora tengo lazos fuertes que no quiero romper con los chicos de STARISH... con Hiyori —tomó la mano de la chica— No pienso rendirme.

—¿Estás consciente que el renunciar a ser el heredero de la familia causaría problemas a demasiadas personas? Significaría romper el lazo con tu padre, dejar de pertenecer a la familia Hijirikawa.

Al escuchar esto no pudo evitar pensar en Fujikawa y Mai, apretó los puños y al hacerlo pudo sentir la mano de Hiyori, aún no la soltaba y eso lo hizo tranquilizarse. Observó fijamente los ojos de su padre y por primera vez sintió como si pudiera ver más allá de ellos, de aquella mirada a la que siempre tuvo miedo.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo la mínima intención de echarme para atrás —su padre sonrió por un momento y luego de un par de segundos volvió a la normalidad.

—Entonces puedes irte, sabiendo que ya no perteneces a la familia financiera Hijirikawa, lo que decidas hacer con tu vida ya no me concierne.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de allí con Hiyori y regresar a casa.

—Masaomi-dono... ¿realmente no lo dejará volver...?

—Yo nunca dije eso Fujikawa-san... Desde pequeño Masato fue alguien con poca confianza, el que hablara así viéndome a los ojos fue algo que me sorprendió. Sabe, yo lo expulsé de la familia financiera Hijirikawa... eso solo se usa para los negocios, ya no es el heredero, pero... eso no cambia el hecho de que siga siendo mi hijo y el hermano mayor de Mai.

Pasaron un par de horas y Masato y Hiyori habían regresado.

—¡Hiyori-chan~!- Hikaru la saludó a lo lejos, Spinners of tale y los miembros de STARISH que pudieron fueron a recibirlos al llegar en helicóptero.

—¡Hikaru, Azusa! —Apenas bajaron se lanzó a abrazar a sus amigos.

—Algo me dice que les fue bien —comentó Ren cerca de Masato, Hiyori era muy tranquila, así que el verla así de alegre siempre significaba algo bueno.

—Sí, mi padre me apartó de la familia.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es algo bueno? —preguntó Syo al escuchar eso.

—Por supuesto, me concedió la libertad que quería y me libró de las responsabilidades de encargarme de la familia financiera. Puede que como lo dijo suene algo triste, pero él me escuchó por primera vez... —sintió como si lo había reconocido, se preguntaba si se sentía aunque sea un poco orgulloso de él, o tal vez decepcionado. Aunque cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, estaba feliz de haber cumplido el sueño que compartía con Hiyori.

—¿En verdad lo lograron? ¿consiguieron su permiso?

—No estoy segura de si se podría llamar permiso, pero lo logramos... por primera vez en mucho tiempo... puedo ser feliz realmente, sin impedimento alguno —Hiyori desprendía un gran brillo y Hikaru no podía evitar mirarla fijamente, al notar esto Azusa comenzó a confundirse, parecía como si...

—Hiyori... —el verla así le encantaba, pero a la vez era algo que odiaba, su corazón se aceleraba y... hacía que no quisiera rendirse.

Acarició su mejilla algo sonrojado y no apartaba su mirada de sus ojos azules que ahora lo miraban atentamente.

—Y-Yo... en verdad te —Azusa abrió los ojos sin saber qué hacer, por lo general trataba de no interferir y se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría, pero ahora que Hiyori tenía un novio por el que se había esforzado demasiado no sabía si sería lo correcto. En eso Masato llegó con ella y la acercó a él mientras veía fijamente a Hikaru, no sabía lo que pasaba pero el verlo de esa forma con Hiyori lo había puesto algo celoso.

—M-Masato... —Hiyori se había sonrojado un poco, la incomodaba algo actuar de esa forma frente a alguien más.

Hikaru sólo se quedó serio observándolos un momento y sonrió tristemente. Había comprendido que sólo Masato podría hacerla tan feliz como era ahora. Era algo triste saber que jamás tendría una oportunidad, pero... al menos había regresado la sonrisa en ella que tanto amaba, eso era más que suficiente.

—¿I-Ibas a decir algo Hikaru?

—Que yo en verdad te deseo lo mejor. Quiero que seas feliz, y Hijirikawa... cuídala bien.

—Por supuesto, me encargaré de proteger su sonrisa.

—Hikaru, gracias —sonrió dulcemente y contagió al castaño.

—Bueno, si bien tengo entendido STARISH planeaba hacer algo en el Master Curse ¿no? deberían irse rápido.

—Ah, cierto. No tardaré, los veo más tarde —se despidió Hiyori y Hikaru y Azusa se quedaron allí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro, jeje me gusta pero puedo soportarlo, no es la primera vez, además ella es muy feliz —Hikaru sonreía y hablaba con normalidad.

—Eres un mentiroso —Azusa se quitó un sombrero y se lo puso a Hikaru tapando su cara— Nadie te está viendo ya.

Entonces Hikaru sólo se quedó quieto y al ver el perfil de su cara éste mordía sus labios y las lágrimas ya estaban recorriendo su rostro.

—¿...Por qué nunca puedo ser yo? —murmuró y apretó el sombrero tapando más su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

El tiempo transcurrió desde que pudieron comenzar a salir sin restricción alguna. Ya habían pasado dos años y nuevamente era navidad, por lo que Hikaru y Hiyori tenían planeado regresar a casa a visitar a sus padres, incluso habían invitado a Masato y ya que Azusa tenía sus propios planes sólo fueron ellos tres.

—Hiyori-chan~ —Hikaru tocaba su puerta y luego de un par de minutos salió.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó al salir un poco tarde.

—Está bien, pero Hijirikawa ya está esperando —avisó y rápido fueron hacia la limusina que los esperaba fuera. Saludaron a Masato y entraron. Luego de un par de horas llegaron y se detuvieron frente a una casa la cual era de Hikaru y entraron a ella. La verdad era que Masato se encontraba un poco nervioso pues sería la primera vez que vería a los padres de Hiyori, aunque no comprendía por qué sus acompañantes se veían un poco extraños.

Al entrar saludaron a los padres de Hikaru y de Hiyori pues pasarían la noche allí, luego de eso pasaron a la sala.

—Así que Masato eh, me sorprendió cuando escuché la noticia de que ustedes dos estaban saliendo.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, cuidaré bien de su hija.

—Vamos, lo sé, Hiyori tiene buen gusto —comentó su madre y una voz sobresaltó a Masato.

—Waa~ lamento la demora, había mucho tráfico por la nieve —un rubio había entrado siendo seguido por dos adultos y Masato rápidamente tomó la mano de Hiyori en modo de protección.

—¡Zero-chan! Cuanto tiempo, desde que comenzaron a trabajar en la música los tres dejaron de venir seguido aquí —La madre de Hikaru lo saludó siendo seguido por los otros adultos... él actuaba muy amable.

—¡Ah, Hikaru-kun, Hiyori-chan! —se acercó a los dos y los abrazó— Feliz noche buena, ah, ¡Hijirikawa-san! woo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, cuida bien de Hiyori-chan ¿sí? —sonreía gentilmente y Masato estaba muy confundido, sin embargo siguió la corriente.

—S-sí...

—Ah, te lo había dicho ¿no, Masato? Nosotros tres somos amigos de la infancia.

—Jeje bueno, es que yo, el padre de Hikaru-kun y el padre de Hiyori-chan somos amigos desde que éramos estudiantes, así que ellos se conocen desde que nacieron, son como hermanos o primos —esa explicación de parte de la madre de Zero hizo comprender un poco a Masato el por qué actuaban los tres así. A pesar de lo que pasó no querían causar molestias a sus padres... ellos no sabían lo que había pasado desde hace años.

La cena pasó y todos parecían pasársela bien.

Al llegar la noche todos se fueron a dormir y por la mañana despertaron temprano pues tenían un par de cosas que hacer.

—Buenos días —saludó Masato al llegar a la sala, había sido el primero de los jóvenes en despertar.

—Ah Hijirikawa-san llegas a tiempo, como ya no quedó nada de anoche íbamos a salir a comprar algo para el almuerzo ¿podrías ayudarnos? servirá para conocernos más.

—¡Sí! —asintió algo nervioso pues se trataba del padre de Hiyori, pero la verdad era que todos los adultos de allí les daban la libertad de tener la pareja que quisieran, eran un poco relajados en cuanto eso y se veía que Masato era un buen chico, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Poco después de que se fueron de allí Hiyori salió y al ver el desastre que habían dejado se puso a recoger los trastes sucios y comenzó a lavarlos.

—Hi-yo-ri-chan~

—¿Qué haces aquí? —contestó cortantemente sin voltear a verlo.

—Waa~ que miedo. Sólo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Hiyori-chan —sonreía divertido y tomó el traste que había terminado de lavar dando a entender que se quedaría allí. Hiyori sólo no le dio importancia y entre los dos siguieron limpiando.

—... ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nuestros padres? —Hiyori de pronto terminó con el silencio.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? La respuesta es la misma. Además, ellos no tienen que ver en esto, baaka —sacó la lengua.

—... ¿Entonces por qué dejaste de venir? —Zero sólo guardó silencio y luego de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad.

—Quien sabe —alzó los hombros— Nee~ Hiyori-chan~ ¿en serio ya no me tienes miedo? Antes temblabas como cervatillo, además me odiabas ¿no? ¿acaso te volviste a enamorar de mí?

—No seas ridículo —suspiró cansada— Es cierto que en verdad te odié, pero... luego de cierto tiempo me di cuenta de que no ganaba nada con eso. Nosotros pasamos grandes momentos juntos, era feliz cuando estábamos los tres, al menos eso te lo agradezco. El que luego cambiaras es otro asunto, y ciertamente creo que eres un idiota por eso.

—¿Y por qué me cuentas eso? es aburrido.

—Por que pasé 12 años con el verdadero Zero y aprendí a darme cuenta de algunas cosas, como que su mirada se parece a la que tienes ahora —él abrió los ojos y Hiyori dejó los trastes a un lado esperando la respuesta del chico que luego de unos segundos sonrió, no era la que ella conocía de cuando eran niños, tenía algo de malicia, pero de cierta forma transmitía algo de tranquilidad.

—Veo... que no eres tan despistada después de todo.

—¿Por qué te fuerzas?

—No es que me fuerce —alzó los hombros despreocupadamente— No puedo volver a ser el mismo, este soy el yo de ahora —Hiyori sólo lo veía fijamente y Zero suspiró y tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina— Exageré las cosas, hubo un tiempo en el que sufrí y simplemente decidí apartarlos.

—¿S-Sufrir?

—Era demasiado blando y amable, las personas tienden a abusar de eso pero no era algo que me molestara, para mí era simplemente ayudar a las personas, me hacía feliz saber que confiaban en mí y yo siempre estuve allí para todos. Pero conforme crecía comencé a darme cuenta de que todos sólo me utilizaban, yo realmente no les importaba. Las únicas veces que necesité ayuda a nadie le importó… me arté, realmente no me tomaban en serio. Así que cambié, pero… tenía algo de miedo, de mostrarles a ustedes dos en lo que me había convertido, realmente los quería... realmente te amaba, así que permanecí con ustedes, tratando de mantener la misma fachada para no asustarlos, pero ya no era lo mismo, conforme pasaba el tiempo me era más difícil actuar con ustedes. Pasaste 12 años con el verdadero Zero y cinco más en los que era simplemente un mentiroso, pero ya no podía seguir engañándolos y cuando lo descubrieran ¿qué pasaría? creo que cada vez dejó de importarme cada vez menos. También me lastimaba ¿saben? el escuchar una y otra vez que la persona que querían y amaban era algo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, alguien que no era yo, que tenía que forzarme a algo que ya no quería ser para poder seguir a su lado y pensé que tampoco era justo para ustedes que siguiera con esa farsa. Decidí dejarlos antes de que fuera más tarde, pensé que si me odiaban sería menos difícil alejarnos, así que lo hice.

—Eres un idiota, nunca nos dijiste nada, preferiste soportarlo solo y apartarte sin tratar de confiar en que te hubiéramos apoyado... —Hiyori lloraba un poco, le guardaba cariño al pequeño Zero, así que al darse cuenta de que sufrió se sintió torpe al no darse cuenta, además...— En verdad… lo siento… —nunca se dio cuenta… de que sufrió lo mismo que ella… que ella había pasado lo mismo que Zero, y a pesar de todo, no ver más allá de lo que le hizo.

Zero sólo la observaba desde su lugar, trataba de no acercarse pues no sabía si aún lo odiaba, pero la verdad era que a pesar de todo él también les guardó cierto cariño todo el tiempo.

—... Lo siento.

—¡Zero! —Hikaru gritó, y los dos voltearon hacia él, Hiyori no pudo ni reaccionar cuando de pronto vio a Hikaru golpear a Zero con un puñetazo en la cara.

—¡H-Hika-!

—¡Eres un idiota...! —el guitarrista ocultaba su rostro con su cabello— ¡Te tardaste demasiado! —temblaba un poco y Zero sólo lo vio mientras se recuperaba del golpe, aunque la verdad ya se esperaba algo así, sabía que estaría molesto al hacerlo esperar.

—En verdad tienes músculo...

—¡Cállate! Eras mi hermano, los tres éramos hermanos, eras quien nos unía, quien siempre me decía que debía cuidar a Hiyori pero eras tú quien siempre terminaba protegiéndonos... nos hiciste esperar cuatro años luego de dejarnos ¡No creas que todo volverá a ser como antes!

—Lo sé, pero yo no vine a eso, y Hiyori-chan tampoco. Sólo trato de... hacer las paces podría decirse, sé que no tendremos la misma relación, pero este asunto ha durado mucho, démosle un fin —el castaño y la albina sólo se observaron entre sí un momento.

—Opino lo mismo —contestó Hiyori.

—Tsk, s-sí Hiyori acepta, entonces está bien.

—Pero ¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto? —preguntó la chica al mayor.

—Bueno, como dije ya había durado mucho ese asunto, debía darlo por terminado antes de comenzar algo nuevo.

—¿Algo nuevo? —preguntó Hikaru sin mucha importancia pero la verdad tenía cierta curiosidad. Entonces Zero sacó un pequeño objeto para después colocarlo en su dedo anular.

—¿E-Eso es...?

—¿¡Estás casado!? ¡Es una broma! ¿Quién te querría así?

—¡H-Hikaru! —regañó la compositora y parecía que Zero emanaba un aura oscura por aquel comentario, aunque luego de un rato se calmó y sus padres llegaron junto con Masato. Luego de dar la noticia los mayores parecían muy felices y se la pasaron festejando hasta la noche una vez más.

Ya era la hora de irse y Hikaru se había adelantado un poco pues tenía un trabajo que hacer, por lo que ahora se encontraban Masato y Hiyori de regreso en la limusina.

—Sí que fue un día lleno de sorpresas, el que arreglaran las cosas con Zero-san y que éste estuviera casado por el civil, incluso nos invitaron a su boda por la iglesia.

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa.

—Conque matrimonio eh...—observó un momento a Hiyori y ésta se sonrojó.

—A-Apenas cumplirás los 21 —desvió la mirada y Masato sonrió.

—Lo sé, no quiero adelantar las cosas, pero... creo que seré muy feliz cuando pueda colocarte el anillo —Hiyori no podía evitar ponerse roja y Masato sonrió al verla— Vamos ¿qué sucede? sabes que no planeo dejarte, o será que, Hiyori —la observó un poco más serio— ¿no te quieres casar conmigo? —la albina no dejaba de sonrojarse aún más.

—¡N-No es eso! S-s-solo... es muy pronto para hablar de eso ¿no? e-es normal que me ponga nerviosa —desvió la mirada avergonzada y Masato sonrió un poco una vez más, le parecía adorable, y... la entendía. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para algo así y no quería adelantarlo, no había por qué apresurarse, tomaría las cosas con calma, después de todo, tenían toda una vida juntos por delante.

—Hiyori —llamó la atención de la guitarrista y dirigió su mirada hacia él— Te amo —le mostró la sonrisa que siempre encantaba a su novia y ésta lo abrazó.

—Yo también te amo —contestó con una ligera pero dulce sonrisa y se besaron una vez más.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se conocieron, pero sin duda los cambios que ocurrieron fueron para bien. Ya no tenían miedo de ser ellos mismos y vivían su presente tomando sus propias decisiones. El tiempo siguió pasando lentamente y todos ya tenían pareja, y, cuando llegó el momento, decidieron casarse. Después de todo se amaban y querían pasar su vida al lado del otro, y después... pensarían en formar su propia familia.

* * *

 _Waa~ el primer fic (aunque de tres partes) que termino TuT Qué mejor forma para iniciar el año. Gracias a las personitas que leyeron! Aunque ya terminó quisiera saber su opinión. Y si les gustó esta historia tengo un long fic de QN "Quitando Máscaras", por si les interesa pasar a leerlo.  
Por cierto, la canción de Masato es Knight no kiss wa yuki yori yasashiku, y le agradezco infinitamente a Haru Dokuro no sólo por traducirla sino por dejarme usarla, vayan a ver su página de facebook (Haru Dokuro), hace traducciones y sube buen contenido ;)  
En fin... Muchas gracias!_


End file.
